


A Future in Motion

by jenjenpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Slow Burn, anakin dreams of his past life, bitch stop blaming yourself for everything, he's there in the background adopting kids, idiots to lovers, idiots to usdiots, if disney can pull shit so can i, no beta we die like most star wars protagonists instead of having redemption arcs, ok who am i kidding i planned it to be this angsty hahahah, they are so stupid oh my god someone help them, this is alot more angsty than i planned!!, though not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjenpup/pseuds/jenjenpup
Summary: The first thing he notices, or rather person, is Master Qui-Gon looking down at him with a worried expression. It takes a few seconds for Obi-Wan to register what’s out of place for this image.“Master, you managed to project a body this time,” he observes and something about his voice doesn’t feel right, had it always been that high?Qui-Gon’s expression doesn’t change much, but it slowly twists into one of confusion.“Did I not have one before?” he says very slowly.-ORAnakin and Obi-Wan can't seem to move on (properly communicate) as Force Ghosts so the Force sends BOTH of them back in time, without the other knowing. Anakin regrets everything, Obi-Wan regrets everything, there's a Sith Lord loose in the Senate and WHY CAN'T THE PAST STOP CHANGING, WHO IS DOING THIS!!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Past Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 530
Kudos: 1077
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories, hope is like the sun





	1. There is no death, there is the Force

**Author's Note:**

> I write like Qui-Gon, meaning, I have no plot, I do not worry about the future, the Force will guide me surely

Anakin looks over his son while the crackling of the fire that engulfs his old body echoes in the distance. 

Luke looks so much like Anakin would if he spent more time on Tatooine, the suns preserving the golden hair he had as a child. He can't look at Leia for too long, he doesn't understand how he didn't notice it before, but she’s a striking image of Padme.

He doesn’t know why he’s here, why he can watch over them like this, after everything he’s done. Luke was the one that saved him. Master Yoda said it's a last selfless act that can defy the will of the Force. Anakin is still not convinced, was saving his son an act of selflessness or the exact opposite? 

He senses another presence near the fire, and he knows it’s Obi-Wan without having to look. They haven’t spoken, not even looked at each other. Emotions work differently in this state, he can feel the old hatred, the anger, the confusion, and lastly regret, but it’s like hearing someone talk over a comlink— detached and far away. Maybe it’s better like this, or maybe he’s not focused enough.

Time works strangely as well, he cannot tell how many days or even weeks pass in the living world. Master Yoda teaches him how to manifest his spirit in different places, he visits his old house on Tatooine, but it feels like an empty shell that holds way too many memories for him. He visits Naboo as well and all but flees as all he can think about is Padme. 

He still doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now. 

Master Qui-Gon speaks with him sometimes, about death, about life, it still sounds as confusing as it did when he was 9 years old, and he was learning about midi-chlorians. Qui-Gon doesn’t have an ethereal body like the rest of them. The first time he heard him he thought the Force was starting to play tricks on him or even explain why any of this happened. But of course, the Force doesn’t speak, and he’s got only himself to blame for everything.

Luke is searching for other force-sensitives. He would teach them the ways of the Force and a new generation of Jedi would emerge out of the ashes. Luke sometimes reminds him of Obi-Wan, not that he still believes what he accused Padme of all those years ago. The Force radiates around Luke like a beacon of hope and warmth. It makes something inside Anakin ache. 

-

Obi-Wan is trying to avoid Anakin, he thinks it’s quite obvious, even Qui-Gon commented on it, which of course he would. Maybe it’s the fact that the Force decided to torment him one last time by having Anakin’s ethereal form that of before he fell. He cannot even look at him without flinching. 

They train and meditate with Master Yoda. The sky looks more daunting when there’s no boundary around you. 

He catches Anakin lingering around Luke most of the time. Luke doesn’t call them much nowadays, he’s been busy training and traveling. It makes Obi-Wan wonder sometimes, how things could have been different. He feels like he stole Anakin’s place guiding Luke while alive, but then again the boy wasn’t one to listen much, not unlike his father. 

Obi-Wan is lost in old memories once again when he gets caught off guard by an intense gaze towards him. He glances back without thinking and of course, it’s Anakin. Anakin looks at him curiously and kind of apprehensively, his eyebrows drawing in closer, and he almost looks like he wants to speak. Obi-Wan disappears first because he’s a coward, and he cannot look much more at him without feeling like a disappointment. 

-

Anakin is getting restless by the afterlife. Isn’t it supposed to be peaceful? Aren’t you supposed to feel serene and finally move on? So why is it that every time he looks at his son he feels as if there's a hole inside him that’s eating him up? He shouldn’t be the one to be here, Padme should have met them, both Luke and Leia. He doesn’t deserve any of this. 

Anakin wonders if spirits can go Dark, maybe he’s cursed to suffer for eternity. 

The hole inside feels larger when he finally looks at Obi-Wan. He appears like he did when he died back at the Death Star, tired and defeated but somehow still the stoic image of a Jedi. Obi-Wan has a troubled look on his features, he probably agrees that Anakin shouldn’t be here. Everything they’ve ever and never said hangs in the air between them, they can no longer feel each other’s emotions even if Anakin wished they could. Obi-Wan disappears after that leaving Anakin staring at the empty space where he used to be. 

Spirits do not sleep or rest so Anakin spends the next few what feel like days meditating. Sometimes he feels he’s near Luke, other times he feels like he’s everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Master Yoda says meditation helps you clear your mind and makes it easier to feel the will of the Force. Anakin was never good at it, and he doesn’t know if it helped in his decision or not, but he knows he needs to talk with Obi-Wan. 

-

Obi-Wan is watching over the sand dunes on Tatooine from the top of the cliff near his old home as the two suns slowly approach the horizon. There was a time he felt suffocated in this place, this planet. But as years passed he got used to the way the mornings went from cool to hot, how it appeared far larger as the horizon lay flat and impossibly far in the distance. 

That’s where Anakin finds him. Obi-Wan isn’t sure how he found him, as far as he was aware no one knew of this place other than Luke and Owen. Could Luke have told him? 

“I need to speak with you,” Anakin says, locking eyes with him. His voice is one Obi-Wan hasn’t heard in ages, not the heavy baritone Vader held under the suit but Anakin’s voice, higher and with a light uncertain tone to it. Obi-Wan averts his eyes.

“What’s in the past stays there. We shouldn’t dwell on it.” Obi-Wan replies and immediately feels like a hypocrite, he hasn’t done anything else ever since he died than think about the past.

Anakin is stubborn as Anakin is and manifests in front of Obi-Wan as soon as he turns the other way.

“If that’s it then why are you avoiding me?” Anakin asks without missing a beat. He doesn’t sound angry but there’s an urgency in his voice.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Obi-Wan sighs as the lie sounds bad even to himself. “There’s not much to say, anyway. Nothing that could change anything.” 

“I’ve heard better lies,” Anakin says, searching his look. 

“I’m sure you have.” Obi-Wan can feel the tension between them but the more he looks into his old Padawan’s eyes the more he can remember them turning yellow, flames reflected deep in them. He blinks fast trying to wrest the image away and walks right past Anakin, uncaring if he’s avoiding him once more.

Anakin reaches for Obi-Wan’s arm, _“Would you just let me-”_

 _“Anakin, please-”_ Obi-Wan twists around and pushes his hand away.

None of them get to finish their sentences.

There’s a sudden jolt of energy and Obi-Wan can no longer hear the windy evening at the top of the cliff as the world melts into silence, and everything fades to black. It feels a lot like it did when he died.

Then the Force fills the emptiness all around him. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me any comments if you can, I need motivation more than sleep, I decided to post this fic in the first place to motivate myself to write because I have visions like Anakin in my sleep of scenes, and they haunt me I'm scared-


	2. A Familiar Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments!! enjoy :D

The gentle wind caresses Anakin’s face as he slowly regains his senses. He raises a hand to shield his face from the dust and light. _How is it so bright all of a sudden?_ Gradually adjusting his vision, he can tell he’s still on Tatooine, but he’s no longer on top of the Jundland Wastes. Did he manifest elsewhere?

A familiar setting surrounds him as he’s looking around. He’s sitting under the alcove of a small hovel, he recognizes the streets and the spaceport nearby. It’s his old house in Mos Espa. Only there are people walking around, the sound of kids laughing and speeders flying by. It’s been years since this place had so much life in it. The last time he visited was while alive and Padme was with him in search of-

“Anakin! Come inside soon, it’s time for lunch!”

Anakin’s whole body freezes up as he centers his attention on the voice calling out for him.

 _It can’t be_ , he immediately doubts his first thought. He couldn’t have heard that right. It’s been years, he must be imagining it.

“Anakin!” The voice calls again this time louder. “Did you listen to a word I just said?”

Anakin’s head snaps towards the source of the voice and his vision fixates more on the person. He inhales a sharp breath in, right on the balcony of their old house, just as he remembers her, is Shmi Skywalker.

He stumbles up while still looking after her, his body lighter somehow. _Is this a vision? A dream?_ _But no, spirits don’t get dreams or visions._ _So what is this?_

He runs across the road and up the stairs. The inside of the house looks the same as well. There’s a pile of parts thrown aside near the entrance, spares for when he used to build C-3PO.

He ducks as he passes an opening to avoid hitting his head on the dried herbs his mother kept for cooking. He places a hand on a wall to steady himself as he inspects the kitchen. The table is made, two empty plates are arranged neatly on it. Near the stove at the back, his mother is preparing food.

“You know I don’t like it when you overwork yourself on that speeder,” his mom says shaking her head as he enters the room, her back facing him. “Come sit down, Watto will get mad if you’re late.”

Anakin is in a trance. He’s had dreams before that he was back. Dreams where he saved her. Some, repeating what already happened. But nothing so realistic. His own body weighs him down, his steps unsteady as he makes his way to the table. He can smell the Haroun bread as it’s being placed on his plate.

“What’s wrong?” His mother asks as he’s staring intensely at it. She places the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

"You look a bit pale, Anakin. Is it the heat again? You're not warm." She kneels down next to him and brushes his bangs away from his face.

Anakin stares at his mom with wide eyes, her touch soothing his nerves but adding up even more questions.

This couldn't be a manifestation. Spirits can't interact with the living in a physical sense, nor can they interact with the dead.

His vision starts to get blurry. He rushes forward and wraps his arms around her to hide his face, her form solid, warm, _alive_ , and comforting.

" _Mom._ " His voice comes out choked and his eyes sting.

"Ani? What's wrong?" His mother asks, concern coloring her tone as she hugs him back just as tight and places a soft kiss on top of his head.

 _I've missed you, so much_ , his mind utters the words he can’t bring himself to say out loud.

-

Obi-Wan wakes up to a hand, shaking him from the top of his shoulder. He opens his eyes gently, and briefly wonders when he fell asleep in the first place.

His eyes rest on the first thing that enters his vision, or rather person. Master Qui-Gon is looking down at him with a worried expression. It takes a few seconds for Obi-Wan to register what’s out of place for this image.

“Master, you managed to project a body this time,” he observes and something about his voice doesn’t feel right, had it always been that high?

Qui-Gon’s expression doesn’t change much, but it slowly twists into one of confusion.

“Did I not have one before?” he says very slowly.

Obi-Wan blinks up at him as he tries to wake the last parts of his brain. Qui-Gon is not hovering above the ground, his edges sharp and clear. Ethereal forms were never perfect like this. One had to be exceptionally strong with the Force to even manage a faint projection.

“How are you doing this?” he can't help but ask.

“How am I doing what, Padawan?” Master Qui-Gon seems again at a loss.

“Your form. It’s so—” Obi-Wan raises his hand to show exactly what he means when he catches a glimpse of it looking as solid as his Master. He turns his palm upside down inspecting it, it’s smoother and fairer than what he’s used to, but it’s unmistakably his own.

He starts taking in the rest of his surroundings trying to make some sense. They are in the main area of a cruiser, why would they be on a cruiser? There are more people, pilots, talking in hushed voices up ahead, which Obi-Wan can tell as the cockpit. The interior is expensive, the seat he’s sitting on soft and cushioned with velvet. Recognition sparks as he looks over the sleek chrome finish of the doors. This is no ordinary cruiser.

This is the Naboo Royal Starship.

An intense headache plunges him, a loud buzz echoes louder than the sounds of the ship’s engine. Memories he’s tried to bury long ago flash before his eyes.

_He’s hiding inside a sideboard so small he has to crouch._

_Padme unknowingly leading him to Mustafar._

_There’s not enough air in the confined space, it’s closing in on him, crushing him._

_Then it’s hot, too hot, he cannot breathe at all._

“ _-Wan?_ Obi-Wan.” He snaps back into focus as Qui-Gon is leaning closer to him, the hand on his shoulder anchoring him down. Obi-Wan takes in erratic breaths to make up for the lack of oxygen.

Qui-Gon places his free hand to the side of his neck. His Master’s calming aura fills his senses as Qui-Gon checks for any injuries through their bond.

“Where are we headed?” Obi-Wan asks with a sense of dread as soon as his voice is able to work again.

Qui-Gon glances at him again with an expression that implies Obi-Wan should know this.

“We escaped the Trade Federation’s blockade, and we’re headed for cover on a small planet called Tatooine...” He replies and takes a step away from Obi-Wan to give him some space.

Obi-Wan’s mind is going blank again as his awful suspicion turns true. _This couldn’t be happening._ He had **died**. _It can't be._ He couldn’t be here again. _How could this be possible?_

As if to confirm what he’s denying he stands up and makes his way to the cockpit.

“What’s gotten you so shaken up, my boy?” Qui-Gon asks following closely behind him.

“Just—” Obi-Wan tries to come up with an explanation as a familiar yellow planet comes closer and closer into view. His own reflection, his 25-year-old reflection, stares back at him from the main panel of the ship.

“Just a bad dream...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for Anakin and Shmi as well as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they just *clenches fist* care for each other So Much. feed me comments mwahahha


	3. Forming Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for coming by! I was originally going to have things go faster here, but the Force decided against it. I also really wanted to explore our characters' first reactions and have them look for a way out of this situation they've ended in. But things will pick up soon after this! Enjoy!

Their ship lands once again near the outskirts in a swirl of dust to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention.

Obi-Wan managed to convince his Master that he was just acting out from fatigue, and all he needed was a good night’s rest. Qui-Gon didn’t seem all that convinced but as they have more pressing matters at hand he seemed to dismiss it. Obi-Wan has no doubt there will be a lecture about it later nonetheless.

His Master, Jar-Jar Binks, and Padme’s receding forms fade in the distance as they make their way to the city of Mos Espa. The ship’s ramp closes before Obi-Wan’s eyes and exhaustion hits him once again. He excuses himself as he goes back to his quarters. The door shuts behind him with a hiss, and he rests the back of his head against it.

There no longer is any doubt in his mind. For some unknown reason, the Force sent him back to this very moment in time. Obi-Wan sinks down on his knees and lets his head fall on the palms of his hands. He’s lived this whole timeline before, has seen enough war, and lost enough people. How is he supposed to do it once again? How is he supposed to meet and act normal in front of everyone in the Order and the Council? How can he act like nothing’s happened as he meets Anakin again for the first time?

He closes his eyes and reaches out to the Force for guidance. There must be a reason for all this. Why him? Was it punishment for failing the first time? Did he not suffer enough? Or maybe it was a second chance? A second chance for what? Saving the galaxy? He was no hero. Even in the end, Luke hadn’t needed his guidance, it was his love for his father that saved them.

His eyes open as he can't seem to get focused, and he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He stares blankly at the empty room before him.

In a few more hours Anakin would win them enough credits for the parts they needed. Then his Master would bring the boy back with them to get trained as a Jedi. There was no way to avoid that. His Master hadn’t listened to him or the Council the first time, he had no reason to do so now. Even if he lied to his Master and said he’d seen visions of the future he was bound to be found out. The Council was not so easily fooled as well.

He could just...leave. He had considered leaving the Order before, during the war. So many people he cared about were gone and something inside him didn’t feel right. But he knew he was needed. He had a duty to the Order, to Democracy. He couldn’t walk away like that. But he’d already fought their wars, already served his duty. There would be no pressing matter that could keep him.

_Well, besides Anakin._

A soft knock on the door startles him from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

 _“The Queen requests your presence,”_ Captain Panaka informs him from the other end. _“We’ve received a transmission from the Governor.”_

“I’ll be there right away.”

-

Anakin has had enough of Prophecies and being the Chosen One which is just a fancy title for the Force’s favorite person to play games with. This is all getting ridiculous! He was starting to get used to the afterlife, but he can’t even stay dead apparently. Why is he always in the middle of some divine scheme without ever knowing why or what he’s supposed to do?

Not only is he to make some sense of whatever this is but due to scaring his mother, he got an earful for being late for work. To make matters even worse, today also happened to be the day Master Jinn found him, so he had to think out his plans fast.

Anakin scrubs meticulously on a rusty part in the junkyard as Watto instructed him while he lets his mind wander. His life on Tatooine hadn’t been the best. He worked hard every day for several hours, most of the time under the unforgiving twin suns. He only got enough food for two portions a day, sometimes one. Not to mention how most of the townsfolk treated him for being a slave, even if slavery was common in these parts of the galaxy.

But everything started going south after he joined the Jedi. Maybe he should’ve stayed here. He would never meet Palpatine, never fallen into his empty promises for power. The sudden reminder that the man is alive somewhere has Anakin scrub harder on the metal part he’s cleaning. It drops from his hands soon afterward, and he tries to get rid of the animosity he feels for the man. He knows all too well anger is not going to be his ally, Yoda’s words echoing on the back of his head. _Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._ He’s not going to fall for the same trap again.

Staying on Tatooine could have its merits. He could earn enough money from pod racing to free his mother at the very least. Perhaps himself later if he worked hard enough. They could move out from that old hovel and live somewhere more populated, far away from the edge. He could even become a pilot as he dreamed of once as a child.

He would never meet any of his friends either but what good did he do for them? Every one of them had suffered because of him. Maybe it was for the best.

 _“Boy! Get in here! Now!”_ Watto shouts at him from inside the shop. Anakin’s senses aren’t as strong as they once were, but he knows who he’ll find inside. He takes in a deep breath, stands up from the pile of junk, and enters.

Watto raises a hand as soon as he sees him but this time Anakin doesn’t flinch.

“What took you so long?” The junk dealer snaps at him in Huttese.

Anakin knows whatever he says won’t change his case, so he makes his way to the back of the counter away from view.

“We’ll deal with that attitude later,” Watto glares after him and points a finger in his direction. “Watch the shop. I’ve got some selling to do.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin spots Master Jinn and R2 exit through the back door.

Another presence enters the shop and Anakin curses under his breath. He can't help but glance up and true enough, Padme is standing right at the entrance. She looks young, far younger than he remembers. She’s wearing her handmaiden’s outfit and her face is hidden under her hood. Brown eyes catch him staring and Padme gives him an amused smile. Something inside Anakin clenches. Before he can say anything there’s a loud noise from their left that draws their attention.

The lanky Gungan has once again messed up with a little droid. It instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything in its path. Jar Jar Binks looks helpless as he’s trying to control the droid, but it’s too fast. Anakin comes out of the counter and catches the droid in a swift motion. He presses on top of the droid’s nose, and it collapses upon itself back into its original state.

He can hear Padme hide a laugh from behind him. Some part of him wants to turn around and say something, do something, this is the first time he’s seen her alive in ages. But another more logical part of him knows he shouldn’t. He would keep his distance. He wouldn’t ruin her life once more. She deserved better, he would let her live her life free and happy. So he takes his place back behind the counter and picks up another part to clean.

Master Jinn hurries into the shop followed by R2 once again.

“We’re leaving.”

Anakin watches them exit the shop and for a second he swears the man glances back at him curiously.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these fools thinking they can escape this. Clowns. As always feed me comments!


	4. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overjoyed with all the comments, you are all making me so inspired to keep on writing! I had to take a lot of breaks for this one, but I'm very happy with how it turned out :D Enjoy loves <3

Watto doesn’t let him leave early that day. By the time he finishes work, the wind is howling loudly outside and the twin suns have almost set. Anakin wonders what happened to the Gungan and Sebulba without his interference. He guesses a simple Jedi mind trick would work on the Dug, he is vicious but still not the sharpest.

Anakin makes several stops as he delivers his work to customers. The streets are getting less crowded as most of the townsfolk prepare for the storm. His last stop is at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor, old lady named Jira. His mother had asked him to get pallies on his way back. The two make small talk, and he’s about to take a short way home when he spots them.

They’re taking cover from the sandstorm in an alley between two buildings. Master Jinn is speaking urgently with someone on his com-link. Jar Jar is looking nervously at the streets while cowering behind the Jedi. Padme is holding on to R2, unable to keep her hood up from the intense wind, her hair is flying wildly in different directions.

He watches them while he’s trying to decide what to do. He knows they won’t be able to reach the outskirts in time. There are hotels around Mos Espa, but Master Jinn mentioned they only carried Republic credits. He waits for a little longer to see if anyone comes to pick them up. When no one appears he slouches his shoulders and starts walking towards the four. He knows he’s putting himself at risk of getting exposed as a force sensitive, but he can’t sit there and watch. A small part of him says he at least owes it to Padme.

“Excuse me, are you looking for shelter?”

Master Jinn looks down at him surprised, com-link still in hand. “Why yes, in fact, we do. Do you happen to know if there're any hotels nearby, my young friend?”

“I don’t think any would take you in,” Anakin tells him and watches everyone’s face fall.

“Oh nosa! What wesa goen to do?” The Gungan exclaims and places his hands around his head.

“I could take you to my house,” Anakin says hesitantly. “It’s not much, but you can stay till the storm is over.”

Master Jinn is studying him with interest once again before turning back to his com-link. “Never mind Obi-Wan, we’ve found a place to stay. I’ll call you back later.”

Anakin tenses as he hears his Master’s name mentioned. He recalls the last time he saw the man, on top of that cliff as he tried to… It doesn’t matter. He lost that chance anyway, and he wouldn’t get it back.

“What is your name, my young friend?” Master Jinn asks him as they make their way back to Anakin’s home.

“Anakin.”

“Thank you for giving us shelter, Anakin.” Padme thanks him as they finally reach their destination.

His mother is once again quite surprised by seeing so many people. Anakin explains why they're here and makes his way to the kitchen to help with the food. He overhears Master Jinn talking with his mom as they make the table.

_“He’s a very special boy.”_

His mother doesn’t seem surprised and whispers back as if he's discovered a secret, _“Yes, I know.”_

They have dinner as the giant sandstorm plunges the town. Drifts of sand begin building up against Anakin’s house. Master Jinn asks them questions about the markets. His mother confirms that no one would be willing to help them with their problem. Anakin stays quiet during the entire conversation. His mother gives him a worried look from across the table, but he shakes his head to signal he’s alright.

He goes to his room after that, but he can’t fall asleep. Instead, he sits by his workbench and starts working on C-3PO to distract himself.

If Master Jinn had sensed him, wouldn’t that mean someone else could too? Maul was on Tatooine, what if he felt Anakin and after he was done with the Jedi he came after him and his mother. Palpatine was always on the lookout for a stronger apprentice. He wouldn’t waste such an opportunity. He couldn’t risk his mother getting captured and used against him. The Emperor would use Padme’s death many times while he was under his wing, tormenting him to remind Vader he had the upper hand.

Would leaving with Master Jinn be a good idea after all? He could stay with the Order for a few years then leave and come back to free his mother, as he originally planned. But how would he make the money? And would he be able to leave the Order once everyone knew he was the Chosen One, or would they force him to stay? He’d also have to come face to face with Palpatine, something he dreaded the most.

He accidentally knocks over the droid’s power switch, and its eyes light up.

“How do you do, I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations. Oh! The Maker! How may I be of service, Master Ani?”

Anakin sighs and lets his eyes rest closed. “I don’t think anyone can help me.”

“Oh,” C-3PO’s synthetic voice makes a disappointed sound. “Well, now I feel rather helpless.”

-

Obi-Wan stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind quiets down, it whips loosely at his robes. He should’ve probably stayed inside. Nights are cold and ruthless here, but he feels more comfortable outside than inside. He’s lived a good part of his life in these lands, it almost feels like home.

His com-link blinks to life. Master Qui-Gon has been calling him often to explain their course of action.

 _“Obi-Wan…”_ His Master’s voice comes almost as if he’s trying to keep quiet.

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan has a slight guess of why his Master is being so secretive.

_“Make an analysis of this blood sample I’m sending you.”_

Obi-Wan looks up at the night sky as his guess proves to be correct. He sighs and tries to mask his voice while turning on his heel making his way back to the ship, “Wait a minute...”

Master Qui-Gon’s voice comes faintly once again from the com-link, _“There’s something about this boy…”_ It sounds almost as if he’s talking to himself.

Obi-Wan stares at the reading on his screen, one he’s only seen once before. He doesn’t know what he expected, that Anakin would miraculously not be subjected to the same fate? From the moment he was born there was no way to stop this. He once again thinks of lying, he could say he saw nothing. But even if his Master believed him, which is highly unlikely, there is no way to know someone else wouldn’t find Anakin. Someone far more dangerous.

“I’ve got it,” he says instead as he gives his Master the reading. If he doesn’t sound surprised his Master doesn’t comment on it, distracted by their finding.

Sleep avoids him. Obi-Wan got used to not sleeping as a Force spirit, so it feels weird to do so now. He stays up, eyes unfocused, haunted by inner anxiety, as the twin suns rise from the horizon. Every second that passes brings him closer to the fateful meeting.

 _It wouldn’t be for long_ , he tells himself. He just had to make sure Qui-Gon survived their duel with Maul. After that, his Master would take Anakin as his apprentice and Obi-Wan would leave the Order. Qui-Gon was wise, far wiser than him. He would be able to guide Anakin to the right path. He wouldn’t fail him as Obi-Wan had. It's how things are meant to be.

Qui-Gon visits them the next day soon after the pod race. He tells them to start installing the hyperdrive generator and gives Obi-Wan a worried glance. He's been awfully quiet and his Master was bound to notice. Obi-Wan just sends him what he hopes is a reassuring feeling through their bond. Qui-Gon doesn't say anything and sets off back for some unfinished business.

After Qui-Gon leaves Obi-Wan re-enters the ship to help with the generator as he knows they’re about to have a rough take-off.

“Get the machine started, we’re about to have company.” Captain Panaka tells them as soon as he spots two figures in the distance. The Pilots take their place in a hurry.

_Nothing could go wrong now, could it? Qui-Gon had managed to get on board last time, he could do it again, right?_

Obi-Wan feels Maul’s presence in the Force get closer and closer to them.

_Time was a delicate thing, one small difference could have a large change in the future. What if by him being here he caused a ripple in the Force? What if they were too late? What if Qui-Gon didn’t make it on board this time?_

Mentally cursing himself, Obi-Wan runs out of the cockpit. This is what his Master meant when he’d said _“Be mindful of the future but not at the expense of the present.”_

“Where are you going?” Captain Panaka calls after him.

“I just have a-” Obi-Wan calls back as he rushes out but before he rounds the exit ramp he slams right into something solid.

Something solid with an unmistakable shade of blonde hair and wide blue eyes. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *freeze frame* Obi-Wan: You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation-  
> YGDYGWYGGDYWA  
> gib me comments i hungy


	5. Let's meet again for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up late with a smoothie* Maaaaan. What a week huh? Ok, ok, I hear you, yes, I left you all in a cliffhanger and then disappeared like Obi-Wan in episode 4 BUT. I'm back, and I bring a long update :D Enjoy ;)

Leaving his mother for a second time proves to be harder than Anakin would’ve thought. He still has doubts over his plan, there are so many ways it could go wrong.

He can hear his mother’s words the last time he left:

_“Ani... Remember when you climbed the great dune to chase the Banthas away? So they wouldn’t get shot… Remember how you collapsed several times, exhausted thinking you couldn’t do it?_

_Anakin had shaken his head._

_"This is one of those times when you have to do something you don’t think you can do. I know how strong you are, Ani. I know you can do this..."_

The Force sent him back for a reason.

He’d swear to himself. He wouldn’t let her die again. Even if his plan failed he just had to come up with a different one and stick to it.

As Anakin and Qui-Gon walk together down the street Qui-Gon notices something out of the corner of his eye. Without breaking his stride, he ignites his lightsaber, swings around, and cuts a lurking probe droid in half. Realizing they are being followed they start running towards Padme’s ship.

Anakin hears the sound of the speeder before Qui-Gon does and dashes to the ground roughly. He picks himself up in a hurry. Maul has jumped off his speeder and Sith and Jedi bash each other with incredible blows. They move in a continual cloud of dust, smashing everything around them. Anakin knows what to do before he hears Qui-Gon yell at him.

He turns around and pushes himself to run faster and faster, he’s so close, just a little more-

Before he runs right into a wall, or more like, the wall runs into Anakin.

Anakin takes a step back to balance himself, before looking up. His eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

The wall turns into none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, who, for his part, looks far more impacted by the run-in than he should be. _He’s not the one who ran into someone almost twice his height!_

His Master lacks the signifying beard or any facial hair for the matter. The top of his hair close-cut except for the characteristic braid to signify he’s still a Padawan learner. He’s unmistakably Obi-Wan, but it’s such a stark contrast to the last time he saw him. It’s one he remembers so long ago that it almost feels like a memory.

Padme speaks up before either of them, “Anakin? What’s wrong?”

This snaps Anakin back into reality, “Master Qui-Gon! He’s in trouble!” he says breathlessly. “You need to take off, now!”

“Who are you?” Captain Panaka asks from across the room, clearly not ready to trust a child he just met ordering him around.

“He’s a friend,” Padme replies setting a hand on his arm.

All eyes turn to Obi-Wan once more, waiting for his input. He blinks, his eyes finally leaving Anakin.

“Yes, right.”

They all rush into the cockpit and the sleek spacecraft flies a few feet off the ground. The ramp closes soon, and they rocket away. Anakin can sense Master Jinn inside the ship before they even run into the hallway to find him collapsed.

Obi-Wan kneels before his Master, breathing a sigh of relief, and Anakin hovers nearby.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asks, the older man is breathing hard, and he’s covered in sweat and dirt from the fight.

“I think so… That was a surprise I won’t soon forget.” The Jedi relaxes back. “That man. He was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen…”

“How did they even find us? No one sent any transmissions from our part.” Obi-Wan asks confused.

“They could have traced the transmission from the Governor back to us. We’ll be safe enough once we’re in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination.” Master Jinn takes in a deep breath.“But before that, Anakin Skywalker,” —Anakin glances up as his name is being mentioned— “meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin looks over at his Master, former Master he reminds himself, though the man in front of him has never even been his Master. Familiar, yet still a complete stranger. This familiar-stranger Obi-Wan is watching Anakin cautiously as if he expects him to suddenly take out a blaster. Anakin fakes an innocent look and extends a hand as he notices Qui-Gon watching them.

“Hi! Pleased to meet you. Wow! You’re a Jedi too?”

The man slowly takes Anakin’s hand and gives him a tight-lipped smile. Anakin remembers times his Master had to fake politeness when meeting politicians. It would be almost funny if it wasn’t directed at him.

They enter into hyperspace soon afterward. The ship is asleep and the lights of the hall dim as Anakin wanders around in silence. He avoids the main room as he knows Padme will be there. Instead, he takes a seat to the back of the cockpit and wraps both arms around himself. He watches the stars streak by outside.

He’s not looking forward going back to Coruscant, he has a lot of bad memories, a lot of good ones too. As a child, he used to look up at the sky in wonder. He’d never seen such a busy city before, it was overpowering, but it also called out to him to get lost in it. Then there was Palpatine. Palpatine on his self-made throne of lies and deception that had wrapped themselves around Anakin before he was even aware of it. There was one thing he dreaded even more than seeing Palpatine though. A place he had no other choice but to visit once more, even if it made Anakin’s whole body turn cold. It was the place that solidified his belief that he was a lost cause.

Someone shifts out of the corner of his eye and Anakin tries his best to push away all his thoughts into the Force.

“Are you alright?” _Of course, it would be Obi-Wan._ “You’re shaking.”

“Jus’ cold,” Anakin slurs his words, it’s half the truth. Space has always been cold, he knows this, but this body is still not used to it. He rubs the palms of his hands across his arms to emphasize his point and pointedly looks away.

He’s almost fallen asleep by the time something warm settles around his shoulders. Blinking away the exhaustion he looks up curiously.

“Go back to sleep, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says quietly from where he’s kneeling without even having to look up to know he’s awake. He finishes wrapping what appears to be his outer robe over Anakin and stands up. It’s way too big for him, it feels like a blanket. “We still have a long way to go. Rest.”

Anakin watches the man walk away and lets himself relax under the warmth of the robe as he finally drifts off.

-

It takes several parsecs to reach Coruscant. Obi-Wan spends most of them trying to keep himself busy. His attention goes back to Anakin countless times. The kid is still curled under his robe sleeping peacefully. Obi-Wan’s shoulders slouch as he’s once again struck with how young Anakin is, he’s a child for Force’s sake. He pushes away the bundled up anger within him, at Palpatine, at himself, at the Force for giving him such a heavy fate.

By the time they reach Coruscant Obi-Wan realizes he’d fallen asleep himself, exhaustion finally catching up to him. He spots his robe neatly folded on the seat next to him, and when he looks back Anakin is no longer sleeping in his seat.

Their spacecraft flies over and through the endless cityscape of the capital. There on a landing platform Obi-Wan finally sees them. Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several guards, and Palpatine.

He clenches his jaw and grips the armrest of his seat as they land. He can sense Qui-Gon probe their bond as he must have noticed Obi-Wan’s change in attitude. Obi-Wan raises his mental shields blocking his Master out.

They land on the platform high above the street level and the ramp lowers.

Obi-Wan follows his Master as they descend the ramp first. Obi-Wan forces himself to bow before the two politicians.

Captain Panaka, Padme, her decoy, and the rest of the crew join their group.

“It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty.” Palpatine bows before the Queen of Naboo, a smile already in place. “May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum.”

The three of them exchange greetings and Obi-Wan tunes out the rest of their conversation. He doesn’t know how he doesn’t lunge himself at Palpatine right this instant. It wouldn’t do anything, he knows as much. There are guards on all sides and the Sith Lord was so powerful even Master Yoda couldn’t defeat him. Still, he has to use every inch of willpower to completely block out his connection to the Force. One wrong move and he could expose himself.

Palpatine starts to lead the Queen and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting taxi. Obi-Wan feels someone settle next to him. He glances down to see Anakin looking towards the vehicle. Before he can think about it more he places a hand around Anakin’s shoulder keeping him tucked in place. He doesn’t like the thought of Anakin being near Palpatine in the slightest.

Anakin glances up at him and Obi-Wan loosens his grip on the kid’s shoulder. He hadn’t noticed, but he was holding on too tight in the first place. He gives Anakin an apologetic smile as the taxi flies off into the city.

They nod their farewells to the captain and the three of them get into another small transport. Anakin sits next to him quietly. The Temple soon comes into view, its tall spires stand out against the Coruscant skyline. They land near the edges on a smaller platform. There're more vehicles arriving and departing, the Temple was always busy. A sense of nostalgia drapes over Obi-Wan as he takes in the scenery, he missed this place. It was the closest thing he could call home.

Qui-Gon turns back to face them as they reach the many stairs at the Temple’s entrance.

“I’ll be off to report to the Council, you two stay here and wait for me to call you in when it’s time.” He nods to Obi-Wan and sends an apology through their bond, Obi-Wan can tell it’s for not having him join the meeting. He nods back with reassurance, someone needs to stay with Anakin.

His Master walks off, and the two are left to stand there as people hurry past them. Obi-Wan recognizes most of the faces he sees. People he knows, people he’s seen around the Temple, younger and older than him. Some carry scrolls, others wandering around the perimeter, a group of younglings run up the stairs chasing each other and laughing carelessly.

He feels Anakin take a step back and Obi-Wan turns toward him. The kid’s face looks pale, his eyes are wide as they dart around him unfocused, his breathing fast and out of control.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan tries softly facing him completely.

Anakin flinches back another step and his eyes find Obi-Wan’s before they focus on something past him. Obi-Wan can't tell what.

“I-... Uh…” Anakin breathes in, he can’t seem to find any words. “I-I just…” He takes another step back looking like a spooked animal, “I need- a minute...” Before he dashes back and runs away in a blur, leaving Obi-Wan to blink after him.

This is… unexpected. Obi-Wan looks over to make sure his Master isn’t back yet, before he walks towards the direction Anakin had run off to. He passes the gates, and he searches amidst the people for any sign. He couldn’t have gone too far, he doubts the kid knew how to buy a ticket for a taxi, and he couldn’t have any money on him. Obi-Wan passes some pylons and statues. He comes near a storage area where countless boxes filled with supplies are piled off. He almost walks away when he finally spots the top of a blonde head peeking over the back of the supplies.

Obi-Wan sighs as he slowly makes his way over, steps light, so he doesn’t scare the child away again.

Anakin still senses him and looks up as Obi-Wan raises both of his palms up in a non-threatening manner.

“It’s me,” he says kneeling down, and he can see some tension fall from the kid’s face.

There's dried tears on Anakin’s cheeks. He must notice Obi-Wan staring because the next second he’s using the back of his hands to wipe them away in shaky motions. Obi-Wan hovers a hand above Anakin’s shoulder before giving in, gently tracing small soothing circles on it. He sends what he hopes feels like safety, peace, and protection towards him. There’s no bond between them making the emotions subdued, but he hopes it helps somehow.

“What’s wrong, Anakin?” Obi-Wan tries again, but it doesn’t seem like he’ll get a reply. He hums in thought, this was all a lot for a small kid to handle, being taken away from his mother and thrown into one of the most populated cities in the galaxy. It would make anyone his age panic like that. After a few quiet moments he joins Anakin on the ground in a near meditative pose.

“I understand. This is a very tall and scary building,” Obi-Wan says, his tone casual. He catches Anakin roll his eyes as he’s still wiping away at his face. It makes Obi-Wan smile to himself, the image more familiar to the Anakin he once knew.

“There are lots of people, from so many planets, and so many star systems.” Obi-Wan continues, he can tell Anakin is half paying attention to him. “Most of which you’ve never met, they’re unknown to you, you’re unknown to them. Some people will create a whole personality in their heads just by how someone looks.” _The perfect Jedi, a General, a Master._ “And with that comes a choice. Will you live up to that personality someone’s created in their heads for you, or will you not?”

Anakin glances back at him as he’s finished drying his tears. Obi-Wan almost laughs at the confused expression he gets.

“For example,” he says as a demonstration, “take a look at me. You’ve only known me for what, half a day now. What kind of person do I look like?” Obi-Wan says with a smile.

Anakin studies him for a long moment before replying, “Chatty.”

That does earn a laugh from Obi-Wan this time. “Well, I suppose that’s right-”

“Stubborn,” Anakin adds without waiting.

“Now, now, I couldn’t exactly let you run away like that-”

“Reckless.”

“I-I beg your pardon-”

“Argumentative.”

“I rarely argue with anyone-” Obi-Wan argues back offended.

Anakin’s smiling now, “Obnoxious, uptight, know-it-all.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opens and closes several times as he’s trying to come up with a reply. Anakin doesn’t wait for any.

“Caring,” he says quieter, he’s looking away again, “kind, selfless.”

The two sit there in silence after that. Obi-Wan had been rendered speechless. The Force was strong within Anakin, it was a gift to be treasured with, he should never underestimate that.

“Looks _can_ be deceiving,” Obi-Wan ends up saying with an amused smile. He reaches over and ruffles the boy’s hair as he stands up. “Let’s get back, Master Qui-Gon will be waiting for us. Try not to be so forward with the Masters, they’re a bit… traditional.” Obi-Wan adds skeptically, though he knows it's always been like that.

Anakin looks up at him, the anxious look from before ghosting over his features. Obi-Wan extends a hand towards him.

“Come, Anakin. I’ll be with you every step.”

Anakin takes it.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be warm and softer, these two can be so dramatic at times, cheer up kids. You know the drill, fire up those comments at me and thank you for reading this far 🙏


	6. Fates' Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had enough fluff since last chapter right? What's that? You all wanted more? Well that's too bad. Enjoy? ;)

Master Qui-Gon finds them soon after that. He raises a single eyebrow noting the hand-holding, he wasn’t gone for that long. Anakin yanks his hand back embarrassed and Obi-Wan shares an amused look with his Master at the kid’s antics. Obi-Wan guesses nine years old is way past the age of needing someone to hold your hand in public.

They go up the massive stairs and through the tall bronzium statues that decorate the entrance. Countless pillars stand all around them as they enter the Main Hall of the Temple. Soaring mezzanines stretch out and around the base, connecting with the other three formal entrances and forming the Temple's support structure.

People pass them, some giving Anakin a curious look, his attire and age making him stand out. Anakin for his part has been quiet and once again glued to Obi-Wan’s side. Every so often he’ll glance around the chambers with the same haunted look from before, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

They enter one of the turbolifts that runs up the side of the right Tower and into a small larmalstone lobby which served as entry into the vaulted room, the Masters all waiting for Anakin to take the tests. Master Qui-Gon assures Anakin he has nothing to worry about. Obi-Wan gives him a light squeeze as Anakin nods and enters the Council chambers. The door closes behind him with a hiss.

Realization hits Obi-Wan that it’s only taken less than a day, and he’s already gotten attached to the boy once again. Attachments had always been something he struggled with and for all he’d tried to teach Anakin in the past it seemed he’d once again failed from the start. To be fair it was practically impossible, Anakin always drew people in around him. Be it the Force or his personality it was a fact he couldn’t ignore. Obi-Wan isn’t quite certain how he views attachments still. Complete detachment would be what the Code suggests and while compassion is considered a virtue the two would most likely coexist, at least to some extent. Where does compassion end and attachment begin? Wasn’t that, in the end, Vader’s downfall? Some would argue it was his attachments that led to that but Obi-Wan spent years trying to see where he went wrong in training Anakin. Vader had been manipulated into a quest for power that in the end overpowered all his attachments, to the Order, to himself, to his Padawan, to Padme. His complete detachment from everyone and everything had made him blind to compassion. What Obi-Wan had been trying to teach him all along, backfiring against him.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exit into one of the balconies as they wait for Anakin to complete his tests and Obi-Wan takes in a breath trying to clear his head. The panoramic view of the cityscape as busy as ever. The sky turns a darker shade of blue, the city lights shining brighter than before.

“You have been hiding something from me, my young apprentice,” Qui-Gon speaks up surprising Obi-Wan.

“Master?” he asks faking ignorance.

“You have been extra careful with your shields lately, still not careful enough,” Qui-Gon explains and Obi-Wan feels his body tense up. Could he know?

“Is it about the boy?” Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan feels most of his panic fade away, he didn’t know. It was natural Qui-Gon had felt something was amiss with how often Obi-Wan blocked his side of their bond. He looks away and into the city as he tries to come up with what to say. There’s a brief moment of hesitation where he considers telling his Master everything. About Palpatine, about the war, about the misread prophecy and Anakin, about his forthcoming death, but he stops himself. He couldn’t risk it. What if the Dark Side learned of this knowledge and his second chance was ripped away from him. He couldn’t mess this up again. Still, he ought his Master some sense of honesty.

“Yes,” he ends up admitting. Qui-Gon is looking at him expectantly. “But I cannot tell you, Master, not yet.”

His Master is studying him for a while. He’s never seen that look directed at himself before. It’s as if he’s seeing something interesting and intriguing, something that wasn’t there in the past.

Then the moment is broken as the door to their left opens and they’re called inside to join the Council. Qui-Gon rests a hand on top of his shoulder momentarily, and a feeling of trust seeps through their bond.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan join Anakin as they stand before the twelve members of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan notices Anakin is shivering from the cold and lets his hand rest over the kid’s shoulder, part of his cloak draping over Anakin.

“... Correct you were, Qui-Gon.” Master Yoda speaks first, his eyes sliding over them.

Master Windu confirms what they already know, “The Force is strong with him.”

“He is to be trained, then.” Master Qui-Gon states as a question.

The Council members look to one another. It’s Mace Windu who speaks once more,

“No. He will not be trained.”

His Master doesn’t seem to take it lightly and Obi-Wan expects as much.

“No? He is the Chosen One... You must see it.”

Anakin doesn’t appear angry which is a surprise, Obi-Wan would’ve bet he’d be glaring daggers at Master Windu by now. He’s not fully paying attention either, he’s just looking down at the floor sadly.

“Clouded, this boy’s future is. Masked by his youth. Too much fear in him, already there is,” Yoda explains while looking over Anakin.

“I will take him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner.”

Obi-Wan draws in a breath. It still pains him to hear his Master discard him so easily but he knows this is what was meant to happen. He would make sure of it, whatever the cost.

“An apprentice, you already have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take a second.” Yoda reminds them.

“Obi-Wan is ready,” his Master says confidently.

Obi-Wan decides to stay quiet knowing his input wouldn't be welcome. Anakin glances up at him for a second before lowering his head again. Obi-Wan stares straight at Master Yoda as the Master studies him with a slight smile.

“Our own council we will keep on who is ready.”

Master Windu interrupts the topic as he reminds them of the more pressing matters at hand. They need to go back to Naboo with Queen Amidala and discover the identity of her attacker. They let Anakin on Qui-Gon’s care for now as the boy has nowhere to go, on the condition he’s not trained before they decide his fate. The three of them bow their respects before the Council and leave.

They board the Naboo spacecraft. Queen Amidala escorted by Captain Panaka, her guards and handmaidens joins them shortly after. Anakin assumes his seat at the back of the cockpit and Obi-Wan notices him looking at him and Master Qui-Gon troubled. Qui-Gon ends up talking with the kid, Obi-Wan can't tell about what but it seems to distract what was troubling him.

The events following unfold much how they did the first time. They land in the Gungan swamp and with the help of Jar-Jar, they locate the Gungans’ shelter. Padme once again reveals her true identity as the Queen of Naboo and that earns them the help of the Gungans. Obi-Wan smiles as his Master looks over at him with amused surprise. Truth is his mind had been elsewhere ever since they boarded the ship.

The time draws near, and after having discussed their strategy, they arrive at the central plaza as they make their way towards the main hanger. Droid troops charge at them from all angles and alarms sound off. Qui-Gon instructs Anakin to hide somewhere and they all start to head for the exit.

Obi-Wan tightens his grip on his lightsaber before the door opens to reveal Darth Maul waiting for them. _This is it. Whatever happened from this moment on, Qui-Gon had to live._

“We’ll handle this,” Qui-Gon says to the others as the two Jedi ignite their sabers. Maul follows after them, both ends of his saber spark red, and they finally engage in combat.

Obi-Wan has an easier time predicting Maul's attacks but he needs to be mindful of his Master. They exit the hanger and start heading towards the power generator. The three lightsabers cross in an intense display of swordsmanship. They fight their way across the narrow bridge of the power generator. Maul jumps across and Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon follow after.

Maul kicks Qui-Gon and the man stumbles back. The Sith Lord rushes towards a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern. Obi-Wan runs after Maul making it down several walls of the rays before they close. Qui-Gon is just at the starting wall delayed by the kick.

Maul’s yellow eyes pierce him as he walks back and forth before him in a predatory way.

Obi-Wan breathes in to ease his mind, Qui-Gon’s and his positions had been switched, this was good. He knew what he had to do, once the doors open he’d finish this once and for all and his Master would be safe.

And then all ray shields deactivate simultaneously.

Obi-Wan has no time to be confused as Maul doesn’t hold back. They move into the small area at the end of the corridor mostly made by a familiar deep hole at the center of it. Qui-Gon joins the fight since the ray shields have stayed open long enough. The three circle around it, lightsabers clashing powerfully against each other.

Maul flips around Qui-Gon and kicks him off the edge of the melting pit. Obi-Wan raises a hand to stabilize his Master with the Force so he doesn't fall over.

In that split second Maul catches him off guard. Before Obi-Wan can process what’s happening he looks down to see the end of the red saber as it runs through him.

Everything seems to slow down. Obi-Wan’s knees hit the ground, the rest of his body following afterward as he slumps to the floor in a heap. A blackness starts to surround the edges of his vision. The pain is hot and sharp, he guesses that should be expected. He has no doubt if he had the strength to look down he’d see the burn marks from the lightsaber. He’s vaguely aware of someone screaming but he can't see who it is. Maybe his past self would stand behind those ray shields, watching him.

Obi-Wan turns his head with difficulty as he finally sees Qui-Gon kick Maul off the edge of the hole. The Sith Lord doesn’t emerge back.

_He’s alive... It’s over._

His Master turns and runs towards him but Obi-Wan can’t make out what he’s saying.

It wasn’t in his plan to die so early. The darkness completely fills his vision. The pain dulls and fades as unconsciousness draws him in.

He lets it take over.

It was done.

His death wouldn’t be meaningless at least, he hopes.

-

Anakin steers the ship with ease and fires against the destroyer droids one by one giving Padme and her troops the leeway they need. He’s turned off the autopilot, years of piloting have made him know how to take control. He relaxes back and shuts down the machine as the last droid gets blasted up in flames. This would be enough. Anakin had already decided he wouldn’t take part in any war. He’s had enough of battles and playing his role as the Chosen One. He had to do as he was told, earn the Jedi’s trust and when he was old enough and the timing was right he’d run away to save his mother. That was the plan.

He crosses his arms as he sinks deeper in his seat inside the fighter’s cockpit. R2 whistles behind him.

“You heard Qui-Gon. We just have to stay here,” Anakin replies as he catches the reflection of the hanger’s exit on the ship’s rear mirror. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan already far gone through it.

Anakin looks away trying to distract himself but failing.

He doesn’t remember much from the fight with Maul from his first life. He’d only been a kid at the time and he hadn’t stayed close to witness it himself. Anakin remembers returning after destroying the federation’s station. People had gathered around as the Jedi took Qui-Gon’s limp body away with sorrowful expressions. His funeral had been a blur. He remembers Obi-Wan promising him he’d train him as a Jedi quietly over the fire.

Obi-Wan had been very different after that. Nothing in common with the cheerful man he once knew or the hot-headed teen he used to be. It had taken years for the man to recover. Sometimes Anakin would catch him wander around his old quarters. His eyes were empty and he looked far more tired than a teen should’ve. He could’ve sworn some nights he’d hear screams from Obi-Wan’s room in their shared quarters, before silence once again allowed him to sleep. Other times, when Anakin would call him Master the man would flinch and look right through Anakin. Then he’d snap out of it and ruffle his hair with a sad smile.

Anakin lets his head rest on the back of his seat with a sigh, his gaze shifts back over the mirror.

He wouldn’t get involved.

He shouldn’t.

He…

He jumps out of the cockpit.

R2 beeps loudly behind him.

“Come on buddy, we got to do something!” He’d already caused Obi-Wan enough pain, a flash from their fight on Mustafar makes him run faster. Just this once and maybe it could be enough.

R2 and Anakin pass the exit and enter an area of what appears like a giant power generator. There're bridges and crevices everywhere, one wrong step and Anakin could fall off to wherever the end led to.

He snaps his head up and searches around the room before finally locating the two Jedi and the Sith fighting against each other. He’d had to circle all the way around to get closer.

“Follow me, R2!”

By the time they make it across Anakin spots the three far across the end of the bridge already inside some kind of series of ray shields. They don’t seem to notice him.

“Do you see any way to bypass those shields, buddy?” The droid races across to interact with the door’s electrical terminal.

One by one the doors get deactivated.

“Good work.” Anakin pats the droid with a smile.

He’s about to catch up with them when he looks up to see Maul’s lightsaber stab right through Obi-Wan who slowly falls to his knees and then collapses.

A high-pitched scream tears through Anakin’s lungs and shatters the silence as he takes in the image.

He stumbles forward, his legs moving on their own. He sees Qui-Gon kick Maul off the edge as the Master drops his lightsaber and hurries to Obi-Wan’s side.

_This was wrong! This wasn’t supposed to happen!_

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon yells as Anakin finally reaches them and feels his weight pull him down.

There’s an ugly gash right in the center of Obi-Wan’s chest. The surrounding flesh burnt, the cloth around the injury already turning a dark shade of red. Obi-Wan doesn’t respond, his face stiff and already turning an ashy shade of gray.

Obi-Wan’s body hadn’t disappeared yet so that meant he was still alive, right? Or maybe not... He wouldn’t know how to preserve his consciousness in the Force at this age.

Anakin shudders at the thought.

Even while the Emperor ruled over, Obi-Wan was still there, on the peripheral of Anakin’s existence. Even after their deaths, he avoided him, yes, as much as the old man would deny it, but he was still there. He couldn’t imagine a world where Obi-Wan was just gone, non-existent.

It just felt wrong.

_This was all wrong!_

“Anakin!”

Anakin snaps back as Qui-Gon yells at him to get his attention.

“Why are you here! I specifically told you to stay in that cockpit!” Qui-Gon’s voice is loud but he’s not facing Anakin. He has one hand pressed over Obi-Wan’s head and the other hovering above the wound.

“I…” Anakin looks back and forth between the two. “I just… wanted to help…” His face feels hot and the corners of his eyes start to sting.

He’d caused this.

If he would’ve just _-_

“-kin. Anakin! Focus on me!” Qui-Gon turns to face him. “I need you to get back to Captain Panaka and tell him to get the medics here as fast as possible. Can you do that? Can I count on you, Anakin?”

Anakin nods shakily and stands up as fast as he can.

“Don’t die on me now, my boy,” Qui-Gon whispers to Obi-Wan’s still frame and Anakin runs.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, reading my own angst: Delicious, who made this?
> 
> You could very well end this in a k-drama freeze shot style and that's exactly how I'd intended you to. FIRE UP THOSE COMMENTS AT WILL!


	7. He who seeks to control fate shall never find peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh, ok, ok put down the pitchforks and weapons I can explain- I have three different excuses but I don't think thats relevant so here's the long awaited chapter! It fought me every step of the way, lemme tell ya! But i like how it came out 🙏

Obi-Wan is restless as he’s pulled back and forth between emptiness and whatever this state is. Random flashes of images and sounds play like a holo-series before there comes an order, a subtle awareness of a self and Obi-Wan gains consciousness. 

His eyes snap open with a start. 

Vivid white light bursts all around him, blinding, making his eyes close once again from instinct. He blinks then, uncertain, trying to adjust to its intensity and his surroundings slowly begin to come into focus. The room is bright with a large window on the left overseeing the ever busy skyline of Coruscant. Obi-Wan tests his limbs as they weight him down sore with fatigue and unused to movement. 

There’s some shuffling to his right, hurried steps and then slower ones approaching him. 

“What is going on here? Anakin Skywalker, I told you not to agitate him!” Obi-Wan registers the words and soon the strict face of Master Vokara Che enters his vision, she doesn’t look happy. 

“Master Che,” His voice is rough and hoarse as he forms the syllables. “You don’t look so relieved to see me awake, I’m devastated.” 

The Twi’lek healer rolls her eyes as she turns her attention on some data-pad to his right. “I’ll be relieved the day you start taking better care of yourself, Padawan Kenobi.” 

Her words bring a tightness on the edges of his mind as he races through flashes of memories. The green scenery of Naboo, Maul’s taunting yellow eyes, the thrill of the duel, the hot sheering pain of getting stabbed, Qui-Gon- 

“Where’s my Master?” Obi-Wan attempts to bend forward suddenly unable to get comfortable. 

There’s a fluttering pain in his chest before a steady hand pushes him back. The healer gives him a direct stare as if daring him to try that again before giving a heavy sigh. 

“Not setting the best example in that regard, though it’s true what they say— it takes a Master to know an apprentice.” Master Che shakes her head, but her features soften slightly. 

“He’s in the room next door. I can’t tell you why myself, you’ll have to ask him,” the healer says as soon as Obi-Wan opens his mouth, effectively making him close it again before continuing, " and no, before you start strolling around, you’re not allowed to leave this room until I’m done with your exams.” 

Obi-Wan gives her a curt nod before lowering himself down, though the quiver in his stomach doesn’t stop. 

He reaches out with a tenseness through his training bond, and exhales in relief as soon as he feels the connection still there. The bond’s Force signature is slightly hazy and Obi-Wan drops it as he can feel the start of a headache. He shouldn’t push himself too much yet or Master Che would have his head before the headache did.

Obi-Wan tilts his head to the side with some effort, his vision swaying for a moment. Anakin is shuffling his feet at the entrance, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes dart around the room before finding Obi-Wan’s.

“You may come in for now, but any more than this and I’m putting both of you in a trance,” Master Che threatens without any real bite. 

Anakin looks almost as tired as Obi-Wan feels, he makes his way inside in slow careful steps and keeps a respectful and almost formal distance between them. A sting of sympathy hits Obi-Wan, the kid’s eyes are bloodshot and dark circles hang under them. 

“This young one has been quite a hustle,” Master Che speaks up again as she’s done checking the data-pad. “He hasn’t left your side for four days now.”

Anakin looks absolutely mortified at her revelation and Obi-Wan can’t help a small smile forming at the reaction. 

Accusing eyes glare back at him but they lack the hostility as Anakin speaks up.

“You almost died.” 

Obi-Wan is overcome with the need to reach out and ruffle the kid’s hair, but the distance doesn’t aid him. He had missed this compassionate and affectionate version of Anakin, bright and ever-giving, before the Dark snuffed it out. 

“I’m sorry I worried you, Anakin.” He gives the boy an honest smile instead, “I didn’t exactly plan on it.”

A pained stare crosses Anakin’s face before he drops his gaze all together. 

Obi-Wan’s exams are, concerning to say, but for all the wrong reasons. Four days are plenty for healing but not to the extent that appears on the mirror reflection across him. The mark is there, that much is certain, it’s spanning across his chest in a ghastly purple color but it’s sealed close, just a dark bruise, and there’s no burn marks to be seen. Obi-Wan knows the Halls of Healing have exceptionally talented Force-users, even if he avoided the place like the plague in his past life, but even with that knowledge the progress seems jarring. 

When he finally gets permission to visit his Master he stumbles out of bed. Anakin rushes to his side and lets him lean a hand over his shoulders for support. It’s a slow process as he feels disorientated but they make it over.

Master Qui-Gon greets them with a warm smile as soon as the door clicks open. 

“I was starting to worry Master Vokara had taken you hostages, my friends.” 

“Not that far from the truth.” Obi-Wan gives him a conspiratory look as the healer shuts the door behind them. 

He thanks Anakin as he places a chair neatly before him and Obi-Wan takes a seat by his Master’s side. Anakin lingers awkwardly over them before Qui-Gon motions him to sit at the bottom of his bed with a soft smile.

“Master,” Obi-Wan begins with a puzzled expression as he tries to gather his thoughts. “What happened?”

Qui-Gon hums in thought. “What do you remember?”

“I remember the assassin,” Obi-Wan can’t really forget Maul, “and then the rays, I… I got stabbed.” Qui-Gon regards him with a serious look. “How am I... alive? I saw the mark earlier, I know someone must’ve healed it but...” _But no healer would be able to get there in time._

His Master listens while holding his gaze before tipping his head forward. “Your instincts aren’t failing you, my young Padawan,” he says with a warm tone of voice. “I healed you.”

“But-” Obi-Wan slowly processes the information. “How? I don’t mean to underestimate your abilities, Master, but the amount of energy required to heal that kind of injury-”

“Would have some lasting effects if done by someone not trained in the healing arts,” Qui-Gon finishes for him. 

When Obi-Wan stays quiet for a little too long Qui-Gon reaches over and places his palm over his Padawan’s forearm.

“Close your eyes…”

Obi-Wan gives him a questioning look but soon does as he’s told.

“Center you mind, don’t let any emotion cloud your vision. Reach out, what do you feel?” Qui-Gon’s voice instructs him without any pressure.

Obi-Wan reaches out, he lets his consciousness extend past his body and find its way before there’s a familiar pull. He slowly inspects over it, passing over the connection as he looks for his Master’s signature. He finds it, Qui-Gon's signature is unmistakable in the Force, but there’s also something off about it. Instead of its usual pulsating current around it, or the warm light emanating from it, the Force glazes past without a push or pull. It’s almost like-

Obi-Wan’s eyes burst wide open at the realization. He takes an audible intake of breath, his body jerks back as he wants to put some distance between them but the hand on his arm steadies him.

“Why?” His voice comes out rough. “How?” 

His Master gives him a sad smile. “It was the will of the Force, I felt it. I just had to let it flow through me. You would not be here otherwise.”

“But Master, your connection to the Force! You- Why would- How could you-” 

“I did as I should, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice doesn’t waver unlike Obi-Wan’s.

“How did you even have time to alert the guards?” 

Qui-Gon and Anakin share a conspicuous look that Obi-Wan doesn’t catch. “Let's just say I was lucky.” 

“What about the bond? How… How can I still feel it?” Obi-Wan asks at a loss.

“We’re still connected, I assume, just like a regular bond between two beings,” Qui-Gon explains. “But I’m afraid I cannot be able to sever it myself. You’ll have to do it yourself when the time comes.”

The silence lasts for too long after that and there’s a wetness that burns Obi-Wan’s eyes as he speaks again and he registers he’s crying, right in front of his Master. 

“I failed you.” _And not for the first time_ , Obi-Wan’s mind supplies. “If I wouldn’t get distracted- You w-wouldn’t have to- All because I let down my guard- I should’ve-”

A warm palm settles on the side of his face, startling him. Qui-Gon sighs reaching forward to wipe away the tears rolling down his face from beneath his eyes, like he’d done moments before his death in another life. It breaks Obi-Wan all the same and he ducks his head down in embarrassment. 

“You haven’t failed me, Padawan,” His Master positions his other hand on top of Obi-Wan’s shoulder beckoning him to look up. “I may be blind to the Force now, but I wasn’t blind before and I still failed to see how much you’ve grown. You didn’t hesitate in a moment of danger to put yourself at risk to save my life. That’s the highest virtue a Jedi can have.” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head overwhelmed and unable to accept all the praising words, “I should have been able to protect you, Master.”

“You cannot control fate, Padawan,” Qui-Gon says kindly. “You already saved me once. What kind of Master would I be if I couldn’t protect my own apprentice. That’s my responsibility, my friend, not yours.” 

Qui-Gon’s words still don’t sit right with Obi-Wan but he doesn’t object further after that. 

-

Hours pass and Anakin is standing by a still injured Obi-Wan to report on their mission to the Council. Turns out the Republic had still prevailed in battle even without his aid in the air field. Queen Amidala had captured the Viceroy and managed to get him to sign a treaty, but they had suffered a great loss in manpower. The Council was also concerned that the identity of the assassin, Maul, had stayed unknown. 

“Clouded our vision is, if we could not see this assassin before. Meditate on this, I will,” Master Yoda says with a grim expression. 

“And how is your Master, Padawan Kenobi?” Master Mundi asks, directing his attention to Obi-Wan.

“He’s still recovering, Master. There are no signs of any physical complications,” Obi-Wan replies with a low bow.

“Spoken with Qui-Gon, I have. Regards you highly, he does. Regard you highly, we do as well,” Master Yoda comments, his eyes lighting up with amusement. 

Obi-Wan bows in gratitude. “And I as well, Master.”

Anakin glances up at him as he’s reminded of the earlier conversation between the Master and Padawan. He had been surprised at the sudden vulnerability he witnessed. His Master hadn’t been a man to show any emotion so willingly. He grieved quietly, he got upset when Anakin broke the rules but never lost composure. Not until that fateful duel on Mustafar had he seen him cry so openly before. 

“The Council has made a decision,” Master Windu speaks up, breaking his train of thought. “We judge you ready to take the trials, Padawan Kenobi.” 

At the corner of his eyes Anakin sees Obi-Wan blink rapidly with surprise before lowering his head once again. 

“Thank you, Masters.”

Yoda’s cane knocks lightly on the floor as he adds, “Successful, if you are, train the youngling, you will.” The wooden tool points directly across the Council chambers to where Anakin stands.

He almost laughs at this weird turn of events. Maybe some things, Anakin wonders, are set to never change.

On his right side Obi-Wan has gone very still, his gaze snaps over to Anakin for a moment, distant and clouded. If Anakin didn’t know any better he’d say the man was angry.

“I’m sorry, Master, I’m afraid I don't understand,” Obi-Wan says slowly. “I was under the impression Master Qui-Gon would take it upon himself to train Anakin.” 

“Lost his Force sight, your Master has. Difficult to take on another Padawan, will it be.”

“But, Masters,” Obi-Wan pauses to choose his next words carefully. “With all due respect, his inability to sense the Force would not have any effect in his abilities as a teacher.” 

Anakin gives Obi-Wan an incredulous stare, he can't be hearing right, since when did this man talk back to the Council like this?

He catches Windu giving Obi-Wan a scrutinizing look.

“True that may be, but,” Yoda says pointing a finger at Obi-Wan’s direction, “suggested you himself, he has.” 

Anakin can't make out what expression crosses his old Master’s face, but the man leans back without making any other comments.

“It’s settled then.” Windu nods towards the two with a clear dismissive tone. Anakin and Obi-Wan bow and start making their way out of the chambers.

Anakin rushes after the teen as Obi-Wan storms away. He had assumed the man hadn’t been particularly thrilled when he took Anakin as a Padawan the first time out of an obligation to his Master’s dying word but now it’s even worse. Anakin swallows against an uncomfortable lump in his throat. He can’t blame the man, the first time he was assigned a Padawan himself he hadn’t taken it that well. Shaking his head to clear out memories of Ahsoka as she stared at what he’d become in disbelief, Anakin quickens his steps as they reach the dormitories. 

He opens his mouth to ask something when the door to Obi-Wan’s quarters closes right in his face.

_Well. Someone’s in a mood._

Anakin crosses his arms feeling a spark of annoyance. He had been following this man around all day and this is what he gets? Why did he even bother? He should have expected this kind of treatment from a Jedi. 

Briefly considering going back to the Halls of Healing but doubting he’d get past Master Che, Anakin glances around to make sure no one’s nearby before settling down against a wall across Obi-Wan’s room. He’d barely gotten six hours of sleep in the last four days, and that was only because the healer had threatened to put Anakin in a healing trance. 

The hallway is pretty cold this time of day and Anakin tries to not linger around familiar shapes and corners. He’d almost thrown up when they’d arrived at the Temple a few days ago. One second it was day, the next it had been dark and cloudy, smoke and fire had surrounded his senses along with distant screams as he marched into the Temple with every intent to destroy everything in his path. 

Anakin shudders and presses a hand against his forehead wresting the images away. His frame aches from exhaustion and mental fatigue. Bringing up his knees and wrapping both arms around them, Anakin lets his head rest forward, his breathing evening out.

He hears the hiss of the door opening and he glances up as Obi-Wan stops and slumps where he stands.

“Oh, Anakin...” 

Anakin averts his eyes at the familiar addressing, his previous annoyance long gone. 

Obi-Wan steers somewhere in front of him before kneeling down to Anakin’s eye level. 

“I’m so sorry, dear one. I didn’t mean to run off like that.” 

Anakin keeps his eyes on the floor. Why was Obi-Wan apologizing of all people? He never had a choice in training Anakin, not now, not ever. He had been stuck with a Padawan right after his Master’s death and done the best he could to train him. And now? Now his Master had lost his connection to the Force and Obi-Wan had gotten injured all because Anakin had been involved. 

“Are you cold?” Obi-Wan’s voice is laced with concern. “Would you like to come inside? I’m not sure if there’s a room prepared for you just yet.” He makes a noise of discomfort at the pressure on his injury and Anakin finally flicks his gaze upward worried and gives him a few slow nods.

Obi-Wan’s quarters are not the ones he used to share with Anakin, obviously still living with Qui-Gon, but they’re still familiar. The setting sun casts a warm glow in the almost bare room through the window blinds. He’d been here before, when he was young like now and couldn’t sleep because of his nightmares. 

He sits down on a couch trying not to take too much space as Obi-Wan glances around in thought. 

“Tea.” The man nods to himself as he sets off to the back towards a small kitchen area. 

Anakin already feeling more comfortable watches him, the corners of his mouth curl up at the endearing image. _Leave it to Obi-Wan to solve any problem with tea._

The man returns and hands Anakin a cup of Tarine tea, he has his own cup in hand as well. 

“Careful, it’s still too hot to drink but you’ll feel better, I promise.” Obi-Wan offers him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

Anakin takes the cup and lets the heat warm him up as he looks down on the ceramic, his own unfamiliar and young reflection staring up at him. 

“I don’t... want to be a problem,” Anakin hears himself say, he honestly means it. Obi-Wan shouldn’t be forced to train him, it wasn’t right. He just needed some place to stay while setting up his plan, it wouldn’t matter who would be his Master. He ignores the sour taste in his mouth and takes a careful sip of his tea.

Obi-Wan stares quietly at him with an unreadable expression before setting his own cup down. 

“You’re not a problem, Anakin.” The Jedi exhales a long, low sigh, as he lowers his head to look at his clasped hands. “I don't- think I’m the right person for this. I don’t have the necessary experience. I just… don’t want to fail you...” 

Anakin draws his head back fast at the confession. Had Obi-Wan worried about this from the start? Thinking back on it, his Master had always been strict with the rules and the Code. He pestered Anakin to no end and the two bickered frequently whenever something went wrong. Anakin had accused the man to be too proud to ever listen to him. But Anakin had known better than those moments of anger. Obi-Wan had been strict with him not because he was trying to hold him back, he cared and wanted to see him succeed. His own training with Ahsoka proved it. 

“I don’t think you will,” _You haven't_ , he doesn’t say. He hurries to add, “I mean, I don’t know _exactly_ what this Jedi training business means but it can't be all that bad.” He also doesn't mention how he doesn't plan to stick around for too long either. 

Obi-Wan blinks at him with a blank expression before bursting out laughing. Anakin smiles to himself unable to hold back. 

A firm hand settles on top of his shoulder as Obi-Wan turns to face him, the corners of his eyes are still crinkling from the laugh. They sit there for a couple of moments before his old Master speaks up quietly.

“I won’t fail you, Anakin, you’re right. I will try my best, I promise you.” Something akin to determination gleams in his eyes as he maintains eye contact. “For as long as you’re my apprentice, I will protect you. It’s my responsibility.”

And Anakin just sits still as bright blue eyes pierce right through him, wondering what in the world he did to deserve such devotion. 

He wants to believe in those words more than anything. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since one of my excuses are my exams you know what that means haha but "I will try my best, I promise you." ; ) I have some scenes I really want to write and I have an ending idea as well so rest assured 🙏 
> 
> GIVE ME COMMENTS 🔥🔥🔥


	8. Easy isn’t always simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backkkk! Assignments going well, I've been listening to Mr. Blue Sky by the Electric Light Orchestra and this gave this chapter the lighter tone that I wanted 🙏 On a small note since a lot of people are asking, it will take time before these two morons realize they've both time traveled but it will be worth it, I promise ❤ Enjoy loves ❤

Obi-Wan is regarded as one of the most well-respected knights. He excels in his trials, his Master is proud of him, he has rekindled his spirit and determination, his life has a purpose again. Because, really, running away, even if it had been his first plan, was not the Jedi way. It had been a decision out of desperation and confusion when he was thrown into this world without any explanation. But Jedi didn’t give up, they never lost hope, he just had to find a way to make things right.

It takes around five years of training Anakin for him to completely regret his decision. Okay maybe that was a lie, he regretted it long before that.

“Master, do we have to do another hour of Galactic Affairs, it’s so boring,” the teen drawls with a monotonous voice as Obi-Wan walks over to him. 

Studies like these had to be done inside the Temple Library as removal of any material from the Archives was strictly prohibited.

Obi-Wan drops a hefty tome on the desk between them, labeled III in succession, that was filled with articles covering various government systems and major historical events before and after the Galactic Republic was founded. 

He would admit, he was never fond of politics himself, and that may have been an issue. Maybe a push in the right direction and a proper political education wouldn't go to waste, considering Vader’s interesting, for a lack of a better word, world domination views. 

“A balanced education is important, my young Padawan. I don’t see a reason for you to spend all of your time practicing with your lightsaber, you’ve already exceeded the necessary dueling level for your age.” 

Obi-Wan catches Anakin hiding a smile and really it was that easy. He just had to praise his Padawan a little and the boy would instantly pay attention. If only he had that knowledge some years ago. 

“Don’t let that go to your head.” Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows trying to keep a serious tone but his own amusement shines right through it.

He wasn’t only saying that to get Anakin to focus on his studies, he was an excellent dueler, now that he thinks about it to himself even more so than what he remembered. Obviously, it wasn’t like this from the start, their first few practices had been a disaster. It had felt strange, Obi-Wan had to continuously remind himself he was just teaching a fifteen-year-old and not in a duel to the death for the fate of their galaxy. 

Anakin had seemed comfortable swinging a lightsaber around but he lacked control, his attacks far too open and reckless, sparing no time for defense. Obi-Wan had lightly poked him in the sides with their wooden practice saber to remind him he needed to be more careful leaving areas unguarded. But besides that Anakin would copy Obi-Wan’s forms perfectly and repeat sequences with little to no practice. One time while the two sparred Anakin had even managed to trip him and take the upper hand, mostly because Obi-Wan hadn’t even expected him to pull something like that. 

Obi-Wan guesses his own form must have improved after all those years of practice, it would make sense he’d pass some new knowledge to Anakin. 

“Now, where were we?” He flips open the holobook and waits for Anakin to recite their last lesson.

Anakin sighs but recites perfectly, _“Due to its democratic constitutional the Galactic Republic has sustained itself peacefully for over twenty-five thousand years. The people are governed by elected representatives and Senators and an elected leader rather than by a monarch as members of the governing body of the Galactic Senate. This ensures the Senate’s decisions spur from the common interest for the people and not from personal gain or corruption.”_

“One can never be too certain,” Obi-Wan adds as an afterthought.

The comforting routine washes over them as Anakin speaks on. They sit on the third wing between the primary halls, a central aisle running its length as a few Jedi pass them, the Library was very rarely busy. Obi-Wan had missed these quiet moments of peace before the Clone Wars began. They didn’t have an army to command and death wasn’t looming over their waking hours. 

And he plans they never have to go through that again.

After he had passed his trials Obi-Wan spent a lot of his hours in his study. He had taken into account every single major or minor event that had played a role in everything. 

One positive aspect is he could still seek his old Master for guidance. Even with Qui-Gon alive, Dooku had eventually left the Order and Obi-Wan is certain, right as he is sitting there, Dooku and his forces somewhere in the galaxy are working alongside the Separatists against the Republic. This could all escalate into a multi-year war that in the end would be a distraction for the rise of the Sith in power. 

He had never been close with Dooku in the past, unlike his Master. He had spoken with Qui-Gon about it one day as he didn’t have the opportunity in the past. His Master had said Dooku was a very wise man, an idealist and that he reminded him of Obi-Wan sometimes. Obi-Wan didn’t know how he should take that. Dooku had disagreements with the way the Council ran things, too focused on politics than bringing actual positive changes. Obi-Wan had a tiny hope now that Qui-Gon had survived, albeit at a cost, Dooku wouldn’t betray them, but in the end he was just another fallen prey to Palpatine’s webs.

_“He doesn’t blame you for this, by the way,” Qui-Gon had said once he’d sensed Obi-Wan’s concern. “I’m sure had our positions been switched he’d do the same for me.”_

On another note, there’s still the issue of the thousands of clones being genetically made on the still unknown planet of Kamino and implanted with a chip that gave the Chancellor complete control over them. Right after Padme’s assassination attempts Palpatine had pushed a vote that gave him full power over the Senate. He had known their moves because the Jedi Council and the Chancellor had worked so closely together. Palpatine had orchestrated this whole thing so intricately woven together that it would be almost impossible to break through. 

The most important detail would be to prevent the Republic from declaring war on the Separatists in the first place. So many lives lost for a war with no clear end, so many planets destroyed and forgotten. It was a disease that had plagued their whole galaxy.

Then there was Anakin. 

Obi-Wan had felt confused, betrayed, even angry when he’d found out Anakin had joined the Dark Side, when he’d seen that security hologram. It was unbecoming of a Jedi but he couldn’t understand why or how it happened. Had he been so blind? He’d trained him as well as he could, but Anakin was very different from many Jedi. He didn’t shy away from his emotions, he cared and loved deeply, he got angry and devastated when something bad happened but he didn’t let that define him. Obi-Wan had obviously taken notice of his affair with Padme, they weren’t very subtle about it to begin with. He had considered confronting him about it, but then the war had struct and they needed all the help they could get. He regrets that the most. There was a time it wasn’t too late. But after he fell no one could get through to him, except Luke right at the end. 

Obi-Wan had spent so many years blaming himself. He shouldn’t have followed the Council’s decisions so blindly, he had dismissed Anakin’s visions as dreams and his fears as a weakness and in the end he’d lost all the trust between them. 

“Master?” Anakin calls to him as he’s done reciting, his head tilts to the side in consideration. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze focuses on him absently. His hair is still cut short in the traditional Padawan hairstyle but that’s not what strikes him the most, it’s his eyes. His eyes aren’t yellow. They don’t speak of hatred and betrayal, there’s no fire reflected in them. It’s the same eyes that pushed him to commit to this decision five years ago. They are bright blue like the sky, focused, trusting and so full of hope. 

_There is enough time,_ he lets his mind rest. 

He refuses to make the same mistakes again. 

And as for Palpatine for now the only thing Obi-Wan had to worry about was keeping Anakin as far away from the man as possible.

“Told you this lesson is boring. Really, Master. What kind of example are you supposed to be setting if you can't even pay attention yourself?” Anakin comments with a sigh.

“What?” Obi-Wan snaps right back into focus.

“What did I just say?” Anakin deliberately raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Obi-Wan crosses his arms, “Is your memory so inadequate you need my help to remember?” 

Anakin’s eyes twinkle with mischief, “And yours isn’t?”

Obi-Wan feels like they’ve had a similar conversation before but ironically he can't remember when. 

“Maybe not.” 

-

Anakin knows he still has quite a few years till he can leave and forget everything behind him, so why not ruin Palpatine’s life while he still can? Nothing as drastic as showing up to his office lightsaber in hand, though he would most certainly like to, but he could still expose his involvement with the Separatists. He had been thinking about this for quite some time through his reincarnated years on Coruscant. And to do that there was only one way he could think of: _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

Palpatine had already taken an interest in his progress as a Jedi, looking for a potentially stronger apprentice. So all Anakin had to do was play his cards right, perfect his mental shields and act as a naive and easily trusting teen. He couldn’t mention this to anyone in the Order though, because how would he justify his actions without making himself suspicious as well. 

Besides all this, Anakin had also found a way to get the money he needed to free his mother and get his ticket off of this world. 

While podracing was mostly popularized in the Outer Rim Territories there was quite a large number of followers and practitioners all over the galaxy, even on the lower levels of Coruscant. The sport was watched on large viewscreens in seedy establishments such as the Outlander Club, a hangout for gamblers and glitterati of many species on Vos Gesal Street in Coruscant's Uscru District. 

Anakin remembered the place from one of his missions with Obi-Wan so many years ago. 

So after getting used to life on the Temple for a couple of years and noting down his Master’s routine throughout the day he starts sneaking out to the Coruscant Underworld. 

The muffled beats of music thump through the nightclub’s entrance.

The first problem Anakin encounters is not many people would take someone his age seriously.

“Go away, kid. This is no place for you.” The club’s security guard, a large man with tattoo markings all over his face eyes him up and down with a bored look.

Anakin lifts the top of his hood and maintains a steady eye-contact with the guard.

“You will let me inside,” he pushes the suggestion with ease.

A blank look crosses over the man’s face before repeating the suggestion successfully.

“I will let you inside.”

“You will not remember my face after this.” 

“I will not remember your face after this.”

Lowering his hood once again Anakin enters the nightclub and tries to blend into the crowd. The music blares loudly inside and there’s an intense scent of smoke and spice all around. _Force, what would Obi-Wan say if he saw him in a place like this? Hopefully nothing, if everything went according to plan._ Eyes follow him as he passes through people, some giving him playful smiles and others studying his cloak. The patrons of the club wear flamboyant outfits, designed to grab attention on the dance floor, with eye-catching colors and sheer or metallic fabrics. His hood conceals most of his face but he’s still standing out like a gundark in the deserts.

The second problem is he doesn’t have a speeder, and while he could build one himself he doesn’t know how without Obi-Wan or anyone from the Order finding out. 

He makes his way near the central bar where one of the big viewscreens is set on display, people gathered around it, most of them gamblers. He takes a seat near the stools and waves a droid off when it comes to take an order. 

The viewscreen played an intense race of Odupiendos, a sport similar to podracing only there were no lifts involved, and the bipedal species relied on their athletic abilities to run faster than any other creature on Naboo.

Time passes and Anakin tunes out the music as he tries to make up parts of the surrounding conversations.

_“-too slow, he’ll never catch up-”_

_“Come on! Come on, now!”_

“-deal is off, Magaloof.”

“But I got the ship! Give me a little more time, Lo! Please!”

Anakin shifts his attention to a pair of scruffy looking mercenaries near the entrance, one human, one leffingite, judging by his tall head and four brown horns.

“You will either pay back the credits in one month, or my boys will find you,” the man, Lo, threatens. “And you know how happy they get when I let them play, don’t you?”

The man makes his way out while bumping into the leffingite with a smirk, four men follow closely behind him. Anakin waits until the men have left and then standing up he follows the leffingite mercenary through the crowd. The man exits through a back door into the streets. It doesn’t take much for Anakin to locate him on an alley next to the nightclub, his fists bang on the top of an airspeeder in frustration. Anakin studies the lift, it looks like a good model, probably stolen, but it seemed to support the right speed capabilities and an open cockpit. _This will do_ , he thinks with a nod to himself.

The man startles as he turns back to see Anakin approaching.

“W-Who are you? Did Lo send you? He told me I had a month to repay him back!” 

Anakin ponders if he should just use another mind trick to get the speeder on the criminal but dismisses the idea, he’d need some way to enter the races as well. 

“You need money, right?” he asks the man loudly and crosses his arms. “I can help you get what you need.” 

The man studies him with confusion and Anakin pulls back his hood completely.

“A child? What are you-? Wait…” The criminal looks closer at his face and recognition sparks. “You’re that kid! The human from that desert planet that was on the telecons!”

Anakin stands straighter feeling slightly proud someone recognizes him for his piloting skills. 

“What do you want from me? Who set you up to this?” the man adds with a more suspicious tone than before.

“I want a way into the races, and a ship. We’re after the same thing, I need money. I can pilot this,” Anakin nods towards the speeder, “and we can split the earnings in half. Let me run one race and I’ll prove you won’t regret it.” 

The leffingite seems thoughtful at first, but in the end he manages to strike a deal, and that’s how Anakin gets enlisted in the illegal Underworld podraces on Coruscant. 

There is an issue with all this that Anakin has underestimated, the issue’s name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin doesn’t know how it’s possible but the Obi-Wan from the current timeline is somehow even more rigorous than before. He had assumed the man would not take everything so seriously now that his Master is alive but apparently that proves to be the exact opposite. _Maybe Qui-Gon is a bad influence_ , Anakin thinks with amusement. 

Training had been hell. As Vader, he’d gotten sloppy with his defenses and relied far too much on his Force abilities. When Anakin and Obi-Wan weren’t training his Master would stay locked up in his room for hours. Anakin is slightly concerned about it, he couldn’t be meditating for so long, could he? 

But whatever leeway this allows Anakin is cut short by the amount of work and studies he has to do. 

One night Obi-Wan knocks on his door and very unceremoniously drops a pile of holobooks in his arms.

“If you need any help, you know where to find me,” his Master says with a cheeky smile and a wink, and then proceeds to walk off.

Anakin would have to cancel an unofficial visit to the Senate and alter his sleeping schedule to make it to his upcoming podrace. 

He silently prays to the Force it’s not Galactic Affairs. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, both Magaloof and Lo (full name Hat Lo) are canon characters and not my OCs :D I don't think this fic will have any OC's tbh 🤷 I pulled a lot of the stuff from the wiki so hopefully there aren't any inaccuracies but yeah! I'd say we had a bit of progress! A lot of inspiration for Anakin using more of his mind trick abilities were those scenes with Luke and Jabba, it's a handy trick, could've used it a bit more I'd say!
> 
> ~~Feel free to smash that like button, subscribe, hit the bell-~~
> 
> AND FIRE THOSE COMMENTS AT ME AT WILL 🔥🔥🔥


	9. The most dangerous beast is the beast within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait tomorrow morning to post this but I have zero self-control dygwayda I've been wanting to write this scene for so long, I love how it turned out, hope you all do too <3 
> 
> TW: Please beware there's detailed descriptions of a panic attack in this chapter!

The visions start around the time Anakin turns eighteen. 

That’s not to say he hadn’t had nightmares or recurring dreams of past visions before. He doesn't dream of Padme, which he’s glad about, at least that means she’s out of danger. 

He still hasn’t been able to tie up all the loose ends as he’d like.

For one, he doesn’t have enough evidence to prove Palpatine’s involvement with the Separatists. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t out of revenge, it would’ve been about justice and what’s fair. But the Supreme Chancellor isn’t a man who makes any mistakes. He only allows people close to him if he knows he has the upper hand, never leaves any clue behind. And when someone messes up it means they would be out of the picture all together. Even if Anakin reveals to the Council the man is a Sith he would be bound to be held for questioning or worse. He doesn’t have the time to waste while his mother’s life is at stake. 

He couldn’t fail her now, he’s so close. If he’s correct she wouldn’t be sold to the Lars for another year, which gives Anakin just enough time.

Fatigue starts to weight heavy on him as time draws on. 

He ends up getting beaten on most training days with Obi-Wan, and when Anakin isn’t training he’s checking and rechecking the days and making sure everything is in order. They get sent on mission after mission, and he has to skip meditating multiple times to make it to a race even when his Master offers, clearly noting his agitation. 

The races themselves aren’t getting any easier. He loses count how many times he has to repair the speeder himself, a wrong landing, a crash, a malfunction, someone tampering with the machine. He truly feels free when flying, it was a calling from a young age, but even a passion like that becomes tiring if one is held under pressure. 

Anakin gets up hours before dawn since he has to make it out of the Temple and back before Obi-Wan comes looking for him, sometimes sacrificing his own sleep. And when he does sleep, he wakes up feeling exhausted, a sense of unease coiling in his stomach. 

It’s on one of their missions that Obi-Wan finally confronts him about it.

It’s not even an action-demanding mission, but Anakin could already feel the start of a headache. They had been sent as ambassadors on Aldera, the capital city of Alderaan, to discuss matters of the Senate. The missions were just wasted time at this point, he couldn’t even gather the energy to pretend to pay attention at the discussions. 

Bail Prestor Organa, Senator, Viceroy, First Chairman of Alderaan, and also technically a Prince, was a remarkable man, or so Obi-Wan had said, Anakin was never that close with him. He remembers he had been close with Padme, sharing her peaceful views and was one of the few that had stayed true to their beliefs and fought for them till the very end. He was also the man that had raised Leia, given her his own last name to hide her and protect her. Anakin couldn’t help but feel as if something had been stolen from him but another part of him felt glad for it. How could he even compete, Bail had been a much better father than he could ever be. 

Discussions come to an end, and they finally make it back to their shared chambers on the east wing of the palace, away from probing eyes and mingling aristocrats. The corridor leading there is decorated with over the top statues, holo-art and sculptures. 

Anakin heads for the main balcony of the parlor and inhales deeply, letting the clear and cold air wash over him. The balcony overlooks a vast lake, unlike Naboo it lacks waterfalls and streams. On both sides of the palace the tall and spiky mountains of the planet’s terrain embrace the structure, the peaks dusted with white from the snow. 

He lets his body lean fully against the wall on his left and rubs painfully at his eyes. It doesn’t help to soothe his nerves knowing he had contributed to this planet’s destruction. 

“You look tired.” Obi-Wan’s voice interrupts him from his thoughts as he joins him outside. “You seemed to be in an intense conversation with the cutlery at the dinning hall.”

Anakin guiltily ignores his Master’s attempt to lighten the mood. 

“What’s wrong, Anakin? Seriously, just talk to me.” Obi-Wan’s voice softens a little and Anakin caves slightly, he really hates lying to him.

“I just need to catch up on some sleep, that’s all.” He doesn’t have much of a choice. He knows what Obi-Wan would say about his plan, his nightmares, about his attachment to his mother. Can’t really also mention his wondrous life choices from another timeline.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s hand is on his forearm turning him over to face him, he’s heard the same defeated tone of voice too many times.

“Don’t worry yourself too much at your age, Master.” Anakin forces a smile, stealing a glance at Obi-Wan he can tell the man isn’t buying it. “Really, I’ll be fine.” He tries with a little more conviction.

Obi-Wan holds his gaze steadily for a moment, his eyes appearing darker in this light. 

“You know you can come to me about anything, right? I know I’ve been rather, well,” Obi-Wan pauses trying to collect his thoughts, “ _occupied_ lately, but I’ll always make time for you. Whatever it is.” His hand remains firm on Anakin’s arm.

Anakin can only manage an awkward quick nod overwhelmed at the sudden attention he receives. The words somehow strike up both feelings of gratitude and drown him deeper in guilt. Thankfully his shields are up.

There’s a light squeeze at his arm before Obi-Wan releases his hold on him and takes a step back, his eyes crinkle at the corners as he gives Anakin a genuine smile.

“I’ll be in my room,” Obi-Wan lets him know and Anakin can hear the underlying _if you need me._ “Get your rest, I fear we have yet another long day with the politicians tomorrow.” And with that he walks back inside, a metal click following softly after.

Anakin exhales a long sigh and runs a hand through his hair before dragging his feet forward and gets back inside as well. There’s an unlit fireplace in the center of the room, and next to it a large wooden couch that Anakin crashes into without bothering to deal with the fire. He knows he would probably be more comfortable in his bed but the rooms were so large it would make him feel isolated. 

He lays down on his right side, arms wrapped over his chest. Finally, his eyes close shut, he pushes all thoughts to the back of his mind, and soon he’s out cold. 

-

_At first there’s a soft and warm hand reaching out to gently stroke his face. Anakin leans into the touch, lets the love and comfort of it invite him in and he blinks his eyes open._

_Whatever warmth he had felt a second earlier is gone as he takes in the bloodied, beaten up face of his mother looking up at him with a weak smile._

_“My son,” Shmi says breathlessly, “My grown-up son.” She tilts her head the way she often had when Anakin was a boy, seeming quite amused by him. "You look so handsome."_

_Anakin bites at his bottom lip hard and averts his eyes that are drowning with heat._

_Of course, of course it would be another Force-forsaken vision._

_“I missed you so much…” Shmi breathes out, and it all sounds so real it makes Anakin choke down a sob._

_“This isn’t real,” he says to her, more to remind himself. “You’re still alive, this is a dream. I’m coming for you mom, I promise.” He ducks his head down and pulls her closer._

_Shmi seems to be in a different place than Anakin. She inhales in a labored breath._

_“I… love…” Her voice strains out the syllables._

_As always, she never gets to finish that sentence._

_Anakin feels his mother grow heavy and stiff in his hold and he can't help the tears from falling even if he knows this is a dream, because is it really? Had this not happened?_

_He expects to wake up then, but there’s an unnatural stillness present. Anakin’s head rises seemingly on its own to look up. He can feel the hot blaze of rage building within him, the Force quivering helplessly around him._

_He hated them._

_They should pay for what they’ve done._

_How dare those animals lay a hand on his mother?_

No.

_Anakin tries to reason with his thoughts._

Don’t do this. You’re better than this.

_But his body doesn’t listen as it stands up._

_It’s almost as if there’s two of them inside his body at this instant. Anakin pleads at himself to stop, he can’t watch this again, but his pleas go unheard. He can only watch as he grabs his lightsaber and strides outside the tent._

_Tuskens rush for him but the blue-glowing blade ignites and in a flash of killing light he starts slashing them, all of them, one by one._

_He clenches his eyes closed, willing the images away._

This isn’t real _, he repeats as a mantra. The more he does, the more uncertain he becomes, the more the quietness stirs and twists around him, like a thick fog enveloping his senses._

_There’s a light shuffling of feet in front of him and Anakin tries to hang on from that. He hesitantly opens his eyes then, hoping he’d wake up and see light._

_But the room before him is plunged in darkness, save for the blue light emanating from his still ignited lightsaber._

_“Master Skywalker?”_

_Anakin’s vision shakily snaps to the dimly lit form of a cowering child looking past him with confused eyes._

No. 

Force, no.

_His whole body seizes up and he takes back a step. His muscles go limp and the lightsaber drops from his hand to the ground with a loud metal clang._

_He glances at it, there’s something off about the hilt, a gold outer ring right below the ignition. It looks strikingly familiar._

_Anakin shakes his head to clear out his thoughts and extends a hand out towards the child softly._

I won't hurt you _, he wants to say, but the words die in his mouth as the scenery before him changes once again._

_A faint particle of flame sparks past Anakin’s vision, the air turning hot and dry and everything around him burns._

_Obi-Wan hangs in the air in front of him, a few feet off the melting lava. His lightsaber lays down forgotten._

_Blue eyes dig into Anakin impossibly wide, hands grasping at invisible hands around his throat._

_“Ana…kin-”_

_Anakin blinks fast in a panicked confused haze and snatches his extended hand back as if burned._

_He wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t have._

_Obi-Wan was alive, wasn’t he?_

_Was he?_

_Hadn’t he died?_

_Anakin had killed him._

_He told him he hated him and he'd never get the chance to tell him he couldn’t._

_He was_ gone _._

_Anakin stumbles and trips, his whole body falling backwards._

_The hot air makes way for a plunging cold. Metal hands and tools scrape him and tear him open, he can feel every agonizing second of it and he’s screaming from the sheer intensity of the pain._

_A black mask gets slowly lowered towards his face. Anakin thrashes around trying to get free but the metal restrains on his arms and legs prevent him._

_The mask clings around his face with a click, only his muffled sounds can be heard, and suddenly all the air is gone._

_He can’t breathe._

_-_

Obi-Wan’s eyes snap open with a sense of alarm as he takes in the pitch black room. His first thought is assassins but a further investigation around the perimeter through the Force proves there's no other life form nearby besides himself and Anakin. 

_Anakin_.

Obi-Wan throws back the covers of his bed and almost blindly stumbles out of his quarters. 

Their bond is pulled tight, like a thread about to snap off. Obi-Wan is hit with a deep _panic, pain, grief, guilt, loss, helplessness_ and so many other emotions that are not his own that he has to lean over a wall and catch his breath. He has been careful with their bond for so long, to feel these emotions so strongly must mean Anakin’s mental shields are down, either by choice or most likely he’s unable to hold them up. 

Obi-Wan is almost at the door to Anakin’s room when he hears a small sound to his right. He inhales in sharply, slowly circles around the couch and steps closer to the curled up form on it.

Anakin’s breathing comes bursting in and out, there are visible beads of sweat around his forehead making his hair stick to it uncomfortably. 

He hesitantly lowers himself at the edge of the couch and places a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, shaking him gently. 

He’s never seen Anakin experience a nightmare first-hand, the twisted expression on his face seems so out of place from the usual confident and proud facade he’s used to. Of course, he’d noticed something was wrong for weeks, but Anakin had just closed in on himself.

When Anakin doesn’t respond the first time Obi-Wan leans closer and tries a more firm shake.

“Anakin-”

In a sudden movement Anakin bolts upright and Obi-Wan pulls back cautiously. It is always a bad idea to wake up a Jedi. Combine incredibly fast reflexes and being mistakenly perceived as a threat and you could very well expect an attack. 

What Obi-Wan doesn’t expect is for Anakin to jerk away as fast as possible. He scrambles back like a haunted animal, his back presses against the corner of the couch, shoulders hunching, his body appearing to shrink in the confined space. 

“Hey,” Obi-Wan says slowly, but Anakin jumps at the sudden sound of it. 

His eyes are wide, the white showing all around the iris, as they dart around the room. They find Obi-Wan but it’s like he’s seeing someone else. Anakin makes a choked noise and starts shaking his head vehemently. 

Obi-Wan’s shoulders drop, eyebrows raising up. He’d left Anakin to deal with this all alone for so long, told him his dreams would just go away, while he was suffering like this. 

He tries to reach out again, but Anakin raises shaky hands to shield himself. His mouth opens but only a breathless gasp escapes it. The hands start clawing at his cheeks and around his mouth, nails leaving marks as if trying to remove something. 

Obi-Wan maneuvers around him and takes both hands in his, pulling them away from Anakin’s face so he doesn’t hurt himself.

“Breathe in, Anakin. You’re safe,” he says as gently as possible, pushing the feeling through their bond lightly as well. 

Anakin shakes his head and tries to free his hands but Obi-Wan holds them closer. 

“Just follow my breathing. In,” he inhales in a very slow motion, “and out.” 

They sit there for a little while, Obi-Wan taking periodic deep breaths with long exhales. Anakin starts taking in a few shallow yet audible breaths. 

“That’s it. You’re doing wonderfully, just in and out.” Obi-Wan gives the hands an encouraging press and Anakin’s eyes find him again, a bit more clear and focused than before.

“Hey there, it’s just me.” He gives Anakin a small smile. “Keep breathing for me, dear.” 

Anakin holds his gaze and does as told, taking in controlled breaths, before finally finding a rhythm. His eyes start fogging up again and tears fall down his cheeks. He drops his gaze to their hands and a loud sob interrupts his breathing.

Obi-Wan pulls Anakin forward with resolve, arms wrapping over his now shaking shoulders. They never hug he realizes with a start. What with the Code and the constant fear of war. Obi-Wan can't remember when it was the last time he hugged anyone all together. 

Anakin tenses for a second, startled at the motion as well, but soon he all but collapses against Obi-Wan, the muscles on his back loosening. He lets his head drop on Obi-Wan’s chest and his hands wrap around his middle, clenching at his robes. He shakes slightly as more sobs rip through him.

“It’s alright… I’m right here.” Obi-Wan cups the back of his head, smoothing back curls. They’ve gotten longer again, just below his ears but not reaching his shoulders, he needed a trim, Master Windu would glare again at his inappropriate styling. 

“I’ve got you. Just breathe… We’ll face this together, as everything else, I promise.”

He holds Anakin for a long time, pushes away all his worries and sends _warmth, protection and comfort_ through their bond as the boy starts repeating apologies while bawling his eyes out. 

Obi-Wan reassures Anakin it's okay to cry, it’s natural and there's nothing to be ashamed of, but that must have been the wrong thing to say because it just makes him cry even harder. Obi-Wan wishes he could just take the pain away, heart clenching at every choked sound, and he blinks away some tears as well. 

Anakin passes out in his arms almost two hours later. 

There's no light coming from the windows as it’s still the middle of night. 

Obi-Wan exhales a tired but relieved sigh that echoes loudly in the empty room. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. MAN. thats some. heavy ass shit. i feel so bad for putting them through this AGH. IT GETS SO MUCH BETTER AFTER THIS I PROMISE. 
> 
> hit me up with those comments g e n t l y


	10. To love, is to trust. To trust is to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a bit since the last update, I assure you I have been writing all these days but the chapter was just getting too long (its also again one of my favorites) so I decided to split it in two parts! This will be Obi-Wan's POV and next chapter will be Anakin's! Expect the update sooner than usual ; ) Enjoy loves!
> 
> (oh btw song inspiration for this chapter would be idfc by blackbear, lemme kno if anyone wants me to rec any Spotify playlists that go well with the fic as a whole ; ))

The most logical conclusion for Obi-Wan after that night on Alderaan is for Anakin to confront him about it. 

So obviously this doesn’t happen. 

Obi-Wan has been trying to get Anakin to talk to him ever since they left for Coruscant but he still gets brushed off. _“Just a nightmare,”_ he’d say. _“Sorry I woke you up,”_ and then not mention it at all. 

Obi-Wan is quite truthfully getting frustrated. 

He has guessed Anakin’s nightmares must be about his mother. The last time this happened Obi-Wan had reacted poorly and only realized it after Senator Amidala of all people let him know Anakin’s mother had been murdered. Anakin had been voicing his concerns to him for so long and because Obi-Wan hadn’t taken it seriously he’d lost his mother. It had hurt Obi-Wan to learn this from Padme but he hadn’t blamed Anakin for not telling him himself.

But Obi-Wan couldn’t understand why _this time_ Anakin wouldn’t even trust him to talk about his nightmares. Had he said something wrong? Had he been too strict in their studies? He’d offered Anakin to meditate with him countless times even just as a chance for them to talk but every time he’d been turned down. Their sparring lessons were starting to lose whatever minimal communication they entailed. Anakin had been absent-minded and no matter how many times Obi-Wan would point out a mistake he would end up repeating it.

“What’s been troubling you, my friend?” Qui-Gon says one day as he finishes watering one of his peyote cacti. 

Ever since Obi-Wan moved out of their shared quarters to the ones with Anakin, Qui-Gon seemed to have filled his place with even more plants, some even hanging from the ceiling. He made sure to keep a far distance from many. Obi-Wan had a small suspicion that Qui-Gon had “borrowed” most of them from the Temple’s Gardens. 

“Don’t tell me you visit so often just for the sake of meditation?” Qui-Gon presses on when Obi-Wan stays quiet.

“I do miss meditating with you, Master,” Obi-Wan protests and it’s partly the truth. He’d missed it long before, too. Qui-Gon’s presence had always been soothing, even when the man wasn’t there physically. After his death, some days Obi-Wan would just sit there quietly with his eyes closed, and as he reached out to the Force he could almost feel as if his Master was there with him. 

He didn’t have to do that now, and he was thankful. Qui-Gon was right there, staring at him with an expression that read ‘ _But?’_

Obi-Wan sighs and lets his shoulders drop in defeat. He can’t hide anything from this man.

“It’s Anakin,” Obi-Wan shakes his head looking downwards in thought. “He’s… distant. Something has been plaguing his mind and he won't tell me what.” 

He doesn’t feel comfortable bringing up the nightmares, it’s something he feels he should keep private. 

“I have tried my best to give him an opening so many times, Master.”

Qui-Gon hums in thought.

“But sometimes I feel like…” Obi-Wan doesn’t have to finish his sentence.

“Like he’ll never trust you,” Qui-Gon finishes for him. Obi-Wan blinks up at his old Master. 

“It reminds me of my relationship with my own Master,” Qui-Gon explains simply, a nostalgic smile taking over his features. “Tell me, are you sure it’s you he doesn’t trust, or by extension, the Council?” 

Obi-Wan doesn’t have an answer for that, at least not at first. He is quite aware of Anakin’s distaste for the Code. The Council also has always been treating Anakin as a ticking time bomb rather than a member of the Order. 

Obviously Obi-Wan doesn’t share the same sentiments as everyone on the Council, he’s argued his point across countless times before earning pointed looks from Mace, but Anakin doesn’t know that. And to be fair, he had kept things from Anakin before. Faking his death just for the benefits in a mission. To save the Chancellor of all people. What good had that done other than push Anakin even further away from him? 

He had tried to make it better, in the past. Sharing his feelings for Satine with Anakin while trying to make him understand that he _understood_ himself. But Anakin had still kept his relationship with Padme from him. 

So, yes, Anakin did not trust the Council, or the Jedi, but that was all Obi-Wan knew how to be.

_Like he’ll never trust you..._

For once, he leaves Qui-Gon’s quarters feeling more troubled than before. 

Days turn to weeks, and Obi-Wan keeps stirring restlessly in his bed. 

To make matters worse, apparently Anakin has been sneaking out at night.

He wakes up one early morning hearing a light click coming from Anakin’s door as it shuts closed from the other side of the wall. He didn’t even know Anakin could wake up this early, he’d always complain when they had to get up before dawn for missions. Obi-Wan waits the next day and it happens again, and the next.

He decides he could try a more direct approach. 

They are sparring one late afternoon. The training area is luckily empty save for the two of them. Faint but warm light filters through the windows as long shadows project underneath their moving forms.

Anakin’s attention is, as usually these days, distracted, and Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to slip past his poor defenses and knock Anakin’s legs from underneath him. It’s the same move Anakin had pulled on him a few years ago, it’s not a style he’s particularly fond of using as it’s technically hand-to-hand combat, or in this case, foot-to-foot. 

Anakin catches on a little too late and grabs Obi-Wan by the collar of his robes in an attempt to steady himself. They both fall with a thud, Anakin backwards and Obi-Wan dragged forward. He hastens a hand under Anakin’s head to soften the blow of the fall, his elbows propped up on the ground steadying him up. 

There's a grunt beneath him and Anakin drops his hold with defeat. 

“I taught you that, didn’t I?” Anakin says with a hint of pride as he lets his head rest back panting to catch his breath, his arms cross over his chest.

“I’m merely improving your technique, Padawan.” Obi-Wan smiles down at him with a light teasing tone. He can see the spark of a challenge in Anakin’s eyes at that.

“If you’re improving it how do you explain that you fell yourself?” Anakin tips his head to the side. 

_At least he’s paying some attention now_ , Obi-Wan muses and waits for him to finish.

“You didn’t put enough distance between us,” Anakin thinks out loud. “You should have kicked low and leaned your upper body back, otherwise—” Anakin’s hand shots up and Obi-Wan is yanked even lower as a demonstration— “you fall,” he finishes simply with a satisfied grin.

Obi-Wan blinks through the effort of keeping himself from falling completely down on Anakin only to note the sudden proximity. They have been closer before, he briefly remembers the way Anakin had collapsed on him the other night, but right now they’re at such a different angle. The usual height difference is missing from the way they fell, one of his hands is still nested on the back of Anakin’s head and Obi-Wan’s gaze darts around his face not knowing where to look at.

Anakin’s confident smile falters as he also realizes his mistake and slowly extracts his hand. It hovers awkwardly for a few seconds before both of his hands reach up and Obi-Wan looks down confused as Anakin fixes his robes from the earlier pull. He gives a sheepish apologetic smile before tucking his hands back down. 

Obi-Wan quickly nods his thanks and finally pushes himself up, he does not linger or feel the sudden cold air hit his face. It shouldn’t be cold anyway it’s only afternoon, he glances outside to check and— Oh. It’s already gotten dark. 

“If that will be all for today, Master?” Anakin’s voice draws his attention back inside.

“Yes, that will be all,” he agrees and then adds as he remembers, “Why? Got places to be?”

Anakin gives him a curious look that Obi-Wan can’t decipher before laughing quietly and shaking his head. “Yeah, right. I have a very important meeting with our fresher, if you don’t mind.” 

Obi-Wan quirks an eyebrow unconvinced. “Is that all?”

“What other places would I go outside the Temple at this hour?” Anakin says as he turns around to pick up his lightsaber.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know,” Obi-Wan draws out as he fetches his own lightsaber. “You seemed to have some _other places_ to be yesterday morning.”

That does earn him a panicked look from Anakin. 

“Oh, that.” He glances down and plays with the hilt of his lightsaber. “I just had to run an errand.” 

“What kind of errand would that be?” Obi-Wan asks without missing a beat. 

When he doesn’t get a reply he lightly strokes his beard thinking carefully how to approach the next subject.

“I heard Senator Amidala landed on Coruscant a few days ago.” He had also noticed that suspiciously enough there had not been any assassination attempts, at least yet.

“Senator Amidala?” Anakin gives him another wild look. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I am just making conversation. I didn’t say it had any involvement.” Obi-Wan didn’t know if Anakin had been sneaking off to meet Padme. It did seem quite unlikely since he vividly remembers how anxious Anakin had been the last time the two had met after ten years. He hopes it is quite unlikely because that would mean Anakin would have to be lying about it from the start. 

Whatever opening Obi-Wan tried to leave for Anakin to speak stays untouched until the two make their way to their quarters.

Obi-Wan is about to retire to his own room with a bitter taste in his mouth when Anakin finally speaks up.

“Look, about yesterday,” he starts and scratches the back of his neck self-consciously. 

Obi-Wan stops and places a hand on his door as he waits for Anakin to continue. He’s surprised he even got him to talk.

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Anakin explains looking up and down. “I got a call from the Senate, the Chancellor wanted to see me.”

Obi-Wan is thankful for the hand on the door’s frame because he could swear the floor may have just as well have vanished. Anakin apparently doesn’t notice.

“I know you don’t trust the Chancellor, or any politician for the matter, and really you don’t have to worry about it,” he rumbles on, “I’m careful, I’m not letting my guard down, we haven’t talked about anything concerning the Order he’s usually talking about the future of the Republic.” If Obi-Wan had been calmer he would notice the way Anakin’s eyes harden for a fleeting moment.

“What do you mean usually?” he asks instead in a carefully controlled tone. “He’s called you before?”

“Some days, not that often though— “ 

Obi-Wan twists around and rushes into his room completely removing himself from the conversation. He draws in some slow steady breaths trying to push all his emotions into the Force but he’s failing remarkably and Anakin notices.

“What’s wrong with you?” Anakin lingers at the entrance. “You asked me, and I told you, you don’t have to worry about it— ”

“What’s _wrong_ with me?” Obi-Wan tries to keep his voice down but he can feel the adrenaline shoot through his system. “You don’t have the time to meditate with me _every time I ask_ , but you can spare some time to chat with the Chancellor about _politics_?” A lump forms itself in the back of his throat and he doesn’t know if it’s from yelling. He immediately regrets it as he sees Anakin flinch but it’s already too late.

“It’s not as if I can just say no to him all the time.” Anakin folds his arms and keeps their distance.

“You could have at least told me.” Obi-Wan slumps down on one of the comforters. There’s too many thoughts and emotions spinning around his head he has to place a palm against it, mentally ordering himself to make it stop. He’s a Jedi, he shouldn’t lose control so easily.

“Why?” Anakin asks suddenly.

Obi-Wan looks up too caught up in his own mind. “What?”

“Why should I have told you?” Anakin’s voice is rough around the edges. “You never listen to me anyway. I’ve already said I don’t _want_ to meditate, it does nothing to calm me and I keep _seeing things_ I don’t _want_ to see—” He stops himself, probably not meaning to share that.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s voice drops.

“No, forget it, I’m—” he doesn’t finish his sentence. “I’ll just go take that shower.” And with that he dashes out of the hallway.

The room is dark and silent after that and Obi-Wan drops his head back on the comforter. Just when he thought he made some progress they’re back at square one. 

All throughout the years he tried to keep Anakin as far away from Palpatine as possible, he’d keep him busy, _safe_ , but apparently all his efforts had gone to waste. 

Was it too late? 

Had the man already planted the seed in Anakin’s mind?

Had he failed him for the second time?

Obi-Wan sits there and tries to keep a distance from the growing darkness within him, anger, fear, despair, he acknowledges these emotions but he can't let them control him.

Anakin had trusted him enough to talk. It was something he could work with. He couldn’t lose hope, he wouldn’t. Too much depended on him, he had to remain focused, clear his mind of all doubt and confusion.

Obi-Wan lowers his shields carefully a minute later to check up on Anakin but quickly finds his side peaceful, quiet. 

He must have fallen asleep. 

Obi-Wan would apologize for his poor behavior in the morning.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Obi-Wan glitched there for a second, you alright there? YYGDGYWAWA Ah, but this extensive character study just made me realize they are both desperate for the other to finally trust them. ;-; 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love every single one of you who comments on this, you just brighten my day and make my gears working! SO KEEP AT IT 
> 
> <3


	11. Anything that can go wrong will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo *sips orange juice* as promised this is out earlier than usual, I didn't have it ready until now, I promise. This chapter may have been my favorite so far in the whole fic GYDYGWYGD I love it. Hope you do too. <3
> 
> Also I know no one asked but I made a [playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2lErhF2rN2YkyzDO9w6WcL) :D It's still being developed but yes. Anyhow, have fun loves!

Anakin tugs his cloak tighter around his shoulders to make up for the lack of warmth, the lower levels of Coruscant are always shrouded in shadows by the massive towering skyscrapers on the surface and don’t get any of the much-needed sunlight, creating a damp and chilly atmosphere. 

He keeps walking through the quiet streets illuminated by artificial lights as most of the city’s population slowly wakes up. 

He hates getting up this early. _Is that against the Code too? Probably._ Still, the days he’d have to submit himself to this routine had finally come to an end. 

He’d been anxious all week, his patience running dry. He had been _this_ close to abandoning everything and fly himself to Tatooine just to prove his stupid dreams wrong, his mother was very much alive thank you very much. But he knows in the end that it would only ruin everything he’s been working towards, so he ignores his dreams, they don’t matter, they are just a distraction. 

He knows Obi-Wan is concerned, their argument the night before had not helped his nerves. 

Technically he hadn’t lied about meeting with the Chancellor, he had just obviously skipped over the part that he had gone on his last podrace before that. 

His plan to gather any information about the Chancellor’s involvement in the war had failed and he knows Obi-Wan doesn’t trust the man, for once with good instincts, so he hadn’t brought up his visits. There was no reason to worry him if he already knew that Palpatine was trying to manipulate him. 

But last night he felt bad about keeping it from Obi-Wan, he’d been brushing him off for so long, and he knew his Master wouldn’t just let it down, so that’s why he ended up telling him. 

He’d been surprised to see Obi-Wan’s reaction, a very rare outburst of anger. Then Anakin had gotten frustrated himself, because why couldn’t Obi-Wan ever _trust_ him in anything? He said he was being careful, what more did the man want? 

He’d almost apologized for it and he was probably still going to after this, something uncomfortable settled in his stomach at the thought of parting ways like that. He knows Obi-Wan doesn’t deserve it, he is just looking out for him, he always had, in his own mother-hen kind of way. 

Anakin stops in front of the Outlander Club, it’s been almost five years since he started this whole operation and he still feels completely out of place. 

He glances back to make sure he’s not being followed as always, and for a tick he thinks he sees something move in the shadows, but when he looks closer there’s no one there. He’s overthinking things, could’ve been just the shadow of a speeder, he decides, and takes a deep breath in an attempt to organize his thoughts and then finally steps into the club.

The music drowns out his senses. Anakin had figured out all these years the earlier one entered this place the less crowded it would be. It’s easy to spot Magaloof behind a small table on the private bar to the back, between patrons, thick smoke and other customers. 

They had agreed Anakin would get paid after the job was done, they’d split the earnings in half and Magaloof could even keep the speeder as well. Anakin could buy himself a ticket to get off the planet with the earnings easily. He still didn’t like it in the least, while the leffingite wasn’t the worse kind of criminal in these parts, gullible and easily intimidated, he was still a criminal.

Magaloof finally spots him and jerks up all too formally.

Immediately Anakin can feel something is wrong and stops in his tracks.

“I-I’m sorry, kid.” Magaloof blanches and looks somewhere past Anakin’s shoulder. “They got here before you.”

Anakin senses the man behind him before the cold metal of a blaster riffle grazes the side of his head.

“Search him,” a hoarse and cold voice orders from his back.

A Twi’lek girl comes up to Anakin, she has yellow skin with artificial mottled red stripes. Anakin notes the way she sneaks up uneasy glances at the man behind him, the shaky way she moves and lastly the number tattooed on the side of her neck. 

“There’s been a change of plans,” the man walks around him, blaster still pointing at Anakin. “You’ll be working for me now.” The man, self-proclaimed crime lord Hat Lo, sneers at him all too pleased.

Anakin looks him up and down, for all intends and purposes unimpressed. 

He had run into Lo a few times before, the guy was the possible lowest of scum. He made almost all his money by blackmailing others.

The girl extracts Anakin’s lightsaber from his belt and hands it over to Lo. The man studies it stupidly, eyes squinting at Anakin with suspicion.

“Who did you steal this from, boy?”

Anakin can almost hear Obi-Wan lecture him in his mind, ‘ _How did you manage to lose it again, Anakin? It’s literally strapped to your side!’_

Now it would be tremendously easy to get out of this situation with very few moves, he wouldn’t even have to use his lightsaber, which he planned on getting back so Obi-Wan wouldn’t murder him, but he first had to find out what he came here for.

“Where’s my payment?” Anakin asks instead leveling his eyes on the man before him, ignoring the previous question.

“ _Your_ payment?” Two eyebrows rise in mockery and Lo laughs. “This one’s slow, right boys?” 

A few of the men surrounding them join as well, Anakin mentally counts them down.

“Didn’t Magaloof told you? That vehicle belongs to _me_ ,” Lo spits out. “It was part of the deal. Therefore,” he taps with his palm on the front of his long gray cloak making coins clink and jingle underneath it, “it is _my_ payment, yeah?”

In a swift move Anakin dips under the blaster, grabs Lo’s hand and twists it, forcing the weapon away. His free arm hooks over Lo’s head dragging him down so that Anakin’s forearm is pressed against his face. The man has little time to react as Anakin grabs one pouch with coins in one hand while calling his lightsaber in the other, igniting it. 

He throws the second pouch towards the Twi’lek girl and nods, her eyes widen with understanding and she runs away without a second thought.

“Why are you all standing there? Shoot him!” The man beneath him roars in anger and Anakin kicks him in favor of deflecting the shots directed at him.

Ok, maybe Anakin had miscalculated the number of men because in one tick the previous empty club bursts with chaos. He flips and turns around avoiding fire while customers start screaming and running away in all directions. Anakin uses this opportunity to turn off his lightsaber and while keeping close to the ground he tries his best to blend in.

As soon as the men loose him he stands by the side of the counter pretending to have a drink. As no one seems to pay him much attention he begins slowly backing away to where he saw an exit when he collides with someone behind him.

“I will say,” a clear, and far too recognizable for Anakin’s sake, Coruscanti accent enounces, “I haven’t been to the Senate in quite a while, they really did something with their renovations.” 

Anakin’s gaze snaps back and he’s met with a very displeased looking Obi-Wan.

Anakin is kriffed.

“There!” Someone shouts from the back of the club and points towards them.

Anakin surveys their surroundings in a frenzy and regards Obi-Wan with a determined look as a plan starts to form.

“Trust me.”

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to protest and Anakin doesn’t even have to read through their bond to know how ridiculous this sounds at the moment but he has no time to wait for that. 

He takes a hold of the man’s wrist and bolts out of the exit pulling Obi-Wan with him.

“ _Anakin!_ —” Obi-Wan yelps startled as they start running into the streets, yells and grunts can be heard in the distance. 

Anakin bumps and darts their way past pedestrians. He rolls his eyes unsurprised as he can hear Obi-Wan apologize to most of them.

They escape from the busy parts of the main streets and in the cobbled alleyways. Anakin looks back and surely enough he hasn’t managed to throw off their pursuers, thuds of footsteps coming closer to each other with each bound forward. 

“I’ll have you know I can run on my own!” Obi-Wan objects loudly and Anakin remembers to loosen his grip on him.

The wind presses against them, whipping at their hair and faces harshly. Their mixed pants and the pounding of steps surround them. Anakin tries to keep his breathing steady eyes focused on the narrow twists. They turn sharply into a corner as another series of shots gets fired at them.

“I suppose you _do_ know where we’re going? _”_ Obi-Wan calls in between strained breaths.

“There’s a parking port.” Anakin points straight ahead when he sees it.

A barely audible “ _Of course there is_ , _”_ follows that statement.

Anakin had feared Lo might have already secured his speeder, but thankfully the vehicle stands parked over the edge of the landing platform where he left it. 

Obi-Wan has a sour expression on his face as they jump in, Anakin guesses the prospect of flying doesn’t sound that appealing. Laser blasts ricochet against the plexiglass on the back of the vehicle and Anakin steps on the thruster propelling them forwards.

They dive into the Coruscant traffic lanes and Anakin glances back through the rear mirror to find several speeders tailing them. He cuts hard on the wheel to avoid another stubborn blaster bolt from hitting its mark. 

“Do I finally get to ask _why_ we’re being chased by a bunch of—” Obi-Wan gestures behind them at a loss— “ _bounty hunters_?” he shouts uncertain himself.

“I don’t think this is a good time,” Anakin shouts back cutting fast corners through, over and under the traffic.

“Blast it, Anakin! Will there ever be a good time— Look out!” Obi-Wan pushes him down as more blaster bolts fly over their heads and they almost run into the side of a building. 

Anakin has had enough of this, he punches the throttle and the speeder lurches forward before it starts dropping down at an alarming speed.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan’s tone is almost frantic. “Anakin? Anakin, slow down!” 

“Not yet.” Anakin zooms in as they slip past ongoing traffic almost vertically, their pursuers following form.

“Pull up, Anakin! Anakin? Pull up!” A platform comes closer and closer into view and Obi-Wan screams about as loudly as the horns of the passing vehicles.

One by one their chasers start pulling back and Anakin steps on the brakes on the last second before the speeder snaps forward and flies parallel to the ground. He angles the vehicle’s nose up and zips out fast.

Anakin looks over the mirror to check, no speeder follows them after that. He’s also wearing a wide grin, he had missed flying so freely without any rules. 

He turns towards Obi-Wan ready to throw a snarky remark when he stops. He realizes it’s not just the flying he’s missed. He had taken for granted these little moments, the back and forth between them, the easy way both could match the other’s wits. There were no pent-up emotions or hidden purposes behind their words. 

He quickly contradicts himself as he notes the hand plastered across Obi-Wan’s face as his Master is slumped to the side calming down from the fright of the flight. Anakin knows he can't keep avoiding their talk for much longer. 

The sun slowly breaks through the buildings, they’re just on the edge of the lower levels now. The light gleams and falls thick as a blanket over them. 

Descending bright rays and beams catch around Obi-Wan’s edges almost hazily.

It reminds Anakin of that day on Alderaan. 

_He had woken up feeling uneasy after his breakdown the night before. Needing something to distract his thoughts as he tried to push the flashes of his dream deep down, he'd looked around and finally his eyes had landed on Obi-Wan. His Master was seated in a near meditative position on the ground next to the wooden couch Anakin was currently laying down on._

_He was obviously not meditating, the side of his head was resting on the edge of the couch almost at an uncomfortable angle, he had fallen asleep like that. It made Anakin smile lightly, it was such an Obi-Wan thing to do. One of his hands was resting above Anakin’s inner wrist. He had belatedly realized Obi-Wan must have been sending calming waves through it while he was sleeping._

_He’d started blinking fast again as tears had welled up in his eyes. He forced them down, he wouldn’t cry again and have Obi-Wan wake up and see him like this for the second time in the last twelve hours._

_Instead, he’d focused his attention on Obi-Wan himself, his presence soothing on its own. The fireplace had been lit creating a warm atmosphere, Anakin absently remembered how freezing it had been the night before. The warm light emanating from the fire illuminated the side of Obi-Wan’s face as he slept peacefully._

_He doesn’t remember much after that, he must have fallen back to sleep himself._

Just like that day Obi-Wan’s hair, a bit longer than what the man usually allowed himself, shines and glows multiple shades of gold and sometimes crimson under the sunlight. 

Anakin used to think that if his life was the sky, Padme had been the moon. Her light casting down gently and brightly, his only anchor against the contrast of the surrounding darkness of the night.

Obi-Wan was the sun. 

Too close and he could burn, _quite literally at that,_ he thinks ironically.

Something in Anakin’s mind clicks, like a broken Sith holocron that had finally found it’s lost fragment, and it makes more sense than any prophecy that could come out of it. He has to barricade himself even deeper behind his mental shields once he completely grasps it and he almost gasps from its intensity. 

He wrests his attention back on the road hoping Obi-Wan hadn’t caught it. 

He doesn’t deserve this.

When they’re not being chased down by the whole Coruscanti Underworld, he’ll hate himself a bit more.

They stop just on the perimeters of the Temple. Neither makes a move to get out of the speeder.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan starts with a noticeable cautious but gentle tone. 

Anakin looks outside towards the ongoing traffic. Flying was easier than most things. 

“I have been having dreams about my mother,” he admits without waiting. _Amongst other things._ He’d have to say it one day, he knew that.

“She keeps dying, in my arms.” He keeps his eyes trained away from Obi-Wan. 

“I can’t rest, every night the same scene will play on and on, and I know what the Code says,” he’s rumbling now but he doesn’t care. “My attachment and fear control me. I shouldn’t mourn for those who pass away as they rejoin with the Force. But she’s still alive, and I _know_ these aren’t just dreams! I can’t, I _won’t_ just leave her—” He flinches when a hand rests on his shoulder waiting for something but it just stays on with silence and unsaid comfort. 

“I didn’t lie about the Chancellor the other day,” he inhales deeply and continues. “I just have also been doing this.” He gestures towards the speeder as if it could explain anything. “I have been piloting since I was a child, it helped others before…” 

He finally sneaks a glance to Obi-Wan, who has been far too quiet all this time, expecting to find judgement but obviously he doesn’t. Obi-Wan holds his gaze steadily, searching, almost sad, but Anakin can tell it’s without pity. 

“Anakin, I’m—” Whatever he was about to say gets cut off by the loud alarm sounding off from both of their com-links. Obi-Wan sighs and closes his eyes before flicking his on.

A hologram projecting the inside of the Galactic Congress Chamber lights up before them. The Chancellor is addressing the Republic with a grim look on his face, both can tell it’s forced.

_“My esteemed colleagues, my dear friends… It is with great sorrow that I must bring forth some tragic news, especially personal to me, that I just received. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system… has been assassinated.”_

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Cliffhanger?? In my fic??? More likely than you think. 
> 
> OKAY BUT IM SO SOFT FOR THESE TWO, I WANNA JUST, AAA. I SWEAR IT PAINS ME JUST THE SAME AS ALL OF YOU DYGWAGDWA Anakin darling baby. Oh, man they have so much to go through and I have so many ideas I just need to connect the plot points somehow!
> 
> Please talk to me in the comments I'm losing it as you can see dgywaygdgywa


	12. Harmoniously Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear you, I hear you but also my cause of death: this chapter. I had to do so much research it's unreal but here it is! It's all Anakin's POV and it's a ride ;D (also would like to point out i dont have a schedule, some times its gn be one week others two, it depends on my mood and creativity but you be sure its coming ;))

Droid parts lay scattered on the floor, most of them tossed away somewhere in the dark and silent room. The lack of noise in itself is deafening, like an ache with less oxygen. 

It shatters and breaks by three hesitant knocks on the door. 

Anakin makes no effort to stand from where he’s crouched and he doesn’t trust his voice to answer.

 _“Anakin… I can sense you’re awake,”_ Obi-Wan calls from the other side. He sighs when he gets no reply. _“I thought I’d spare you from whatever the Temple’s mess hall droids presumed as edible food today,”_ he continues with a lighter tone, _“and brought you something from Dex’s as well as a few vitamin capsules if you can’t stomach that.”_

A few ticks pass by before there's a soft metal clink on the floor outside.

Anakin’s stomach turns even at the slightest thought of food.

“ _Please,”_ Obi-Wan adds quieter as if reading his thoughts, _he probably is_ , Anakin guesses. He sounds worn-out, as if he’s fighting a battle he doesn’t know how to win. “ _Even if you can’t do it for me… I don’t think Padmé would want you to lose yourself like this.”_

Obi-Wan leaves after that and Anakin is surprised he doesn’t break down because he knows he’s right. 

He can’t remember much from the day he first found out. 

There had been denial. 

_It couldn’t be. He would have seen it in his visions. There must have been a mistake._

There had been anger.

_Anakin was scrambling down the massive stairs of the Temple two at a time with Obi-Wan running after him._

_“Anakin! Anakin, wait!” There’s a pull on his arm as Obi-Wan had caught up. “Where are you going?”_

_Anakin had shaken his head unsure himself. “I need to…” He needed to what? Run away? Do something? What could he do?_

_That **monster** had— _

_“I need to see the Chancellor,” he’d gritted out but still keeping his shields up._

_Obi-Wan had flinched back with wide concerned eyes maintaining his hold on him. “Why do you need to see the Chancellor?”_

_Anakin knew if he were to come near the Sith Lord he would kill him in an instant. He’d done it before, he could do it again. He could end this now before it was too late._

_And then what?_

_He had no proof Palpatine was behind anything. Even if he succeeded in killing him he’d end up locked behind bars for years._

_It wouldn’t bring Padmé back._

_“I…” He had blinked at the ground as if it were a puzzle._

_His mother would be dead long before that._

He’s certain he had fainted after that, probably from shock, or at least that’s what the Healers had told them.

There was nothing he could have done, he had been right. He doesn’t know why his visions hadn’t warned him, why the Jedi hadn’t foreseen it, why Padmé hadn’t communicated with them sooner. He had tried to stay away from her, could that have affected it? 

It doesn’t matter now. 

He feels strangely detached, he had already shed tears for her before, already mourned. He had silently mourned for Luke and Leia this time, even though he knew they’d never had been born at all whatever Padme’s fate would have been.

He made a promise to his mother and that still mattered. She’s waiting for him, her life depends on it. 

That purpose on its own pushes him up and he slowly makes his way to the door. Unlocking it he observes the tray with food before him miserably and a sense of nausea hits him. He leans down with one hand steadying himself against the frame and takes some of the vitamin capsules, forcing them down with a glass of water that feels like ice down his throat.

He’d made up his mind over the course of the three days he’d spent locked inside his room. 

He had the money he’d worked for all these years. 

It was time to leave. 

Dragging himself to the ‘fresher Anakin removes his robes and lets the warm water rain onto his skin, it releases some of the tension that’s built up. After he’s done showering he leaves without sparing a look at himself in the mirror. 

He puts some work into looking presentable, he overheard from his comlink there would be an unofficial meeting soon and he plans on renouncing his vows after that. He changes his overtunic and adjusts the strap of the belt over it, chooses a lighter shade of robes this time and then runs a comb through his hair ridding it of all the knots. It gets caught near his braid and he reaches a hand to make sure it’s not ruined. 

Guilt hits him as he thinks about Obi-Wan, he would’ve liked to tell him first, but he wouldn’t be able to seek him out like this. Anakin wonders idly what his reaction would be. Would he be mad at Anakin for breaking his commitment to the Order? Would he be sad to see him go? Would he be understanding like with Ahsoka? 

_Ahsoka… She’d probably train under Obi-Wan now, wouldn’t she?_

_She deserves it, they both do. A better Master, a better apprentice…_

Anakin shakes his head and after a few ticks of looking around his messy room he locates his lightsaber. He briefly wonders if he’ll get to keep it after he’s gone, not for practical purposes, he had spent almost two lives looking for it after all. He secures it around his belt and without turning back he steps out of his room.

The Temple had never been easy to walk around after he came back. Anakin knows the corridors and steps by heart, every floor and every chamber, so that's not the issue. The issue had been the noise. The rooms are practically drowning in it, laughter and chatter, and so much life, that if he’s not careful enough he’ll drown in it himself. 

He finds the chamber soon enough, its center is composed of a sunken dais upon which a large round holotable rests, surrounded by several comm stations and holocharts. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to be here but no one seems to tell him otherwise. 

Obi-Wan sees him as he enters and Anakin makes his way to stand next to him. He gives Anakin a concerned look that Anakin can practically hear through their bond but he just nods as reassuringly as he can and turns his attention to the meeting.

“Troubled times, we live,” Master Yoda speaks up with a passing look around them. “Hidden from us, the present is. Careful, we haven’t been, careful, we must be.”

“This meeting is to be kept private from anyone outside the Order,” Windu explains. “By being here you are taking an oath to remain silent until we are certain of the truth.” He nods back at Yoda after no one has any disagreements. 

The holotable lights up and a cloaked figure emerges with it. 

The cloak is of a light blue color with some kind of intricate embroidery on its sides. It looks expensive and much different from a Jedi’s but the person’s face is hidden and nothing else betrays their identity.

“Speak, you may,” Master Yoda motions with a slight tilt of his head.

The figure bows— “Thank you for granting me this audience, Master Jedi.” — and lowers the hood of the cloak.

Anakin takes a step back his eyes trained hard on the hologram as if it’s lying. 

Before them stands a very much alive Padmé Amidala.

 _So that explains the lack of visions_ , his mind supplies helplessly too blank for any other reaction.

He sways slightly on his feet and a hand shoots up his back steadying him. He leans on it completely fearing he might fall otherwise. 

A shock wave rolls about the room, several people whispering amongst them.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ki-Adi-Mundi speaks up and the room quietens once again.

“Allow me to explain, Master Mundi,” Padmé says calmly. “Less than three days ago, an assassination attempt was made upon my life as I exited the Senate building. Two of my bodyguards and seven others were ruthlessly and senselessly killed while my transport crashed. I was obviously the target, but more importantly, the attack took place after my vote against the creation of building an army for the Republic. I believe there is someone, inside the Senate, that will stop at nothing to assure its passage.”

“You think it’s Count Dooku?” Obi-Wan asks, his arm staying on Anakin’s back. 

Anakin is still busy taking everything in to question his Master’s suspicion but it does sound surprising coming from a Jedi. _Had Obi-Wan suspected Dooku from the start?_

Padmé blinks with a confused expression. “Count Dooku? No, Master Kenobi. I believe it’s Chancellor Palpatine.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan unbeknownst to them blink twice in unison.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan says intelligibly. 

“I need to sit somewhere,” Anakin comments more to himself as the room explodes with protests. Obi-Wan casually drags a chair for him using the Force while everyone is distracted which just confirms to Anakin that this is all a hallucination.

“This is treason!” Someone yells from the back.

Yoda and Mace exchange a knowing look before Yoda knocks on the ground with his wooden cane twice, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Heavy accusations, those are. More explaining, there needs to be, hm?” 

“I’ll be glad to, Master Yoda.” Padmé smiles back thankfully. “Believe me it is not my intention to create political instability. My problems with the Chancellor arose years ago actually. Naboo had just been attacked and I pleaded our case to the Senate only to have to stand there as they discussed the matter on a committee. At the time I did not realize the corruption and neglect were that deeply rooted and I believed that a new Chancellor could change things, but that has not been the case. We lost almost all of our defenses after the attack and ever since we’ve been vulnerable to onsets by pirates and smugglers.”

Some part of Anakin blames himself for not helping with the Federation’s Station that day ten years ago.

“I have brought this matter to the Chancellor personally before, but the Senate refuses to send us aid or even supplies,” Padmé interrupts his thoughts. 

“That still doesn’t prove Chancellor Palpatine’s involvement in the attack,” Windu observes with a frown.

“There are more reasons for my mistrust towards Chancellor Palpatine,” Padmé inclines her head towards him. “I have been in contact with the Senator of Rodia and my uncle, Onaconda Farr, and he speaks of the same treatment against his own planet. It’s as if the Senate only sees the needs of the Core Worlds while the Outer Rim star systems are begging for their help. Not only that, but the Senate will criminalize anyone who speaks about the matter.

“All this could just point to a flaw in our government, however, before my arrival in the capital our Queen was approached by the Count of Serenno offering us support in case of an alliance.” She gives Obi-Wan a side look at that. “There are many solar systems that see this injustice, some of which feel that the Republic is no longer supporting them and new alliances are being formed. It’s creating a rift between our union that could have catastrophic consequences if treated lightly. I spoke about this to the Senate the day of my attack but no one will listen, this is why I needed to speak with you.

“When my term as Queen of Naboo came to an end popular vote asked of me to remain in position. However, this is not how Democracy works, it’s not what the people need and it’s bound to lead to power corruption. Chancellor Palpatine has stayed in this position far exceeding his term and now he refuses to work through these matters peacefully. He ignores the people’s needs and he even suggested the creation of the army himself, something that could very well lead us all to civil war! I have led the opposition against this matter for months. Who would benefit from my demise, this war, besides the Chancellor himself?”

No one speaks for several moments. Anakin feels a hysterical laugh building up within him but he keeps quiet. Obi-Wan’s hand rests on his shoulder as if the man is trying to keep himself up.

“I know this is still not much for my case,” Padmé speaks up again. “The only thing I ask of you is to speak with the Outer Rim planets. Someone has to.” She turns her attention back to Master Yoda. “I will remain hidden until then, Senator Binks will assume my position for the time being, but if at any point you judge the validity of my words I won’t hesitate to surrender. You have my word.” 

“Speak with Dooku, we must,” Yoda agrees. “His old apprentice, we can send.”

“I can go with him, Master,” Obi-Wan volunteers and Yoda nods back at him.

“I’ll meet you there myself.“ Padmé bows one last time and then her hologram disappears.

The meeting is over soon after that, Yoda saying he needed to meditate and they would discuss things further with the Council.

When they’re far away from the chamber Anakin spins back on his heel to face Obi-Wan. 

“Did you know?” He can feel his temper flaring up again, his mind spinning from everything he’s still processing. It’s not unlike the Jedi to hide something like this, they’ve certainly done it before.

“Know what?” Obi-Wan asks back bewildered. “That Senator Amidala faked her death or about her suspicions on the Chancellor? Anakin,” he says and holds his gaze. “I swear to you, I’m just as lost as you are.” 

Anakin notes the dark circles underneath heavy eyelids, the tight edge on his voice and the slumped posture. His anger dissipates as it’s the second time today he realizes how exhausted Obi-Wan looks.

“Sorry,” he says quietly and looks away. “I’m sorry, Master,” he repeats this time more properly, “I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

A warm palm settles on the side of his face and guides him to look up again. Anakin does what he can to not lean into the touch.

Obi-Wan sighs and drops his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He’s got the same concerned look on again.

“How do you feel?”

It’s not a question they ask each other much. In the past, they usually could read each other’s emotions through their bond, but this time around it’s much different. Both sides have their shields raised up stubbornly, their bond a mere echo of what it used to be.

“Like a fool,” Anakin replies truthfully but he’s too tired to elaborate further. He’s certainly in no state for a lecture. 

He mentally curses himself as he remembers that with everything that happened in the meeting he had forgotten to speak about his decision to leave. 

“That would make two of us, then.” Obi-Wan smiles sadly and squeezes the top of Anakin’s shoulder. He looks almost as if he wants to say something, Anakin feels it too, there’s too much he wants to say, but in the end, Obi-Wan just steps back.

“You look tired.” 

“You don’t look better yourself, old man.” Anakin smiles lightly at the old nickname. 

Something in Obi-Wan’s eyes catches but it’s quickly gone before Anakin can decipher it. 

“For all my tutelage, flattery evades you Anakin, amongst other things,” he says with a slight chuckle. “But I suppose you’re right, I am tired. Still,” he adds with a more serious tone, “you don’t have to join me on Serenno, don’t overlook your health.”

Anakin thinks about the offer. The sooner he left for Tatooine the better, but he couldn’t leave while Obi-Wan was away. He also had the chance to meet Padmé again, and while that prospect fears him it would do something to soothe his stress over her safety. 

“No, it’s alright, I can do it. I want to be there.” 

As it turns out one of the things that evade him is sleep as well. He still manages to rest his eyes for a couple of hours that night which is more than he can say about the previous days.

It takes several parsecs to enter the system of Serenno, and more than anything Anakin feels out of place. The planet is covered in lush dark green forests and mountains. Their ship flies low and soon a tall tower stands imposingly at the edge of a cliff. It's surrounded by three ornamental gardens and a double line of obelisks. 

Qui-Gon gives them a small smile, that somehow looks like a wince to Anakin, and two pats over their arms. 

“Just let me do the talking,” he says after a moment.

They take a long paved walkway and approach the entrance of the tower. Anakin keeps an eye out for any lurking battle droids, but surprisingly there’s none, only some human servants tending to the gardens. The entrance is wide open and Anakin can’t shake the feeling that they’re walking right into a trap.

The interior of Dooku’s palace is lavishly decorated with even more obelisks and elaborate paintings. 

Before the three Jedi can blink the end of a lightsaber finds itself inches away from Obi-Wan’s neck. Anakin ignites his without waiting and points it directly back to none other than the Count himself.

The man smirks and raises a single eyebrow. “Impressive,” he says in his signature baritone, “but slow.” 

Anakin waits for someone to move, but instead, there's a tired sigh ahead of them.

“And here I was hoping for some hospitality, Master.” 

Dooku’s eyes twitch as he gives Anakin and Obi-Wan one last taunting look before stepping back with a swish of his cape— “I’ve already told you to stop calling me that, I’m no longer a Master, much less yours.”

Anakin glances at Obi-Wan as he pulls his own lightsaber back cautiously but finds his Master’s eyes glued on Dooku’s clear, blue, lightsaber. Oh.

The Count sets it off and secures it safely around his belt before levelling his old apprentice with a long scrutinizing look. 

“Besides this is my own house, I get to decide on the hospitality.”

Qui-Gon smiles and gives him a respective bow, “Of course, Master.”

Dooku somehow manages to squint harder, Anakin and Obi-Wan stand quietly on the side and watch the exchange with a new keen interest. 

“Master Qui-Gon, Master Kenobi!” Padmé’s voice interrupts them as she appears from the end of the hall, a few of her handmaidens trailing after her. Her hair is slicked back at the front and top while the back styled in big ringed curls, her outfit both fashionable but without compromising movement. 

Anakin lets himself relax, she looks otherwise unharmed.

“It’s so good to see you, it has been far too long,” she beams warmly up at them and the three Jedi bow. 

“It’s good to see you as well, my lady,” Qui-Gon says easily.

Her eyes find Anakin and she gives him a strange look. “Ani? My goodness, you’ve grown!”

Anakin’s stomach clenches at the nickname but he returns the smile nonetheless. “I’m glad to see you’re safe, Senator.” 

He can feel Obi-Wan’s eyes rest on him for a moment.

“Oh spare me the pleasantries,” Dooku waves a hand in the air with a constipated look and marches forward. “I take it we have matters to discuss, this way.” 

They sit around a long table with rounded edges. Dooku takes his seat at the head of the table with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on both sides, Anakin sits opposite from Padmé on Obi-Wan’s side. 

At some point they are given refreshments and the conversation picks up. 

“What is Serenno’s stance on the Republic?” Qui-Gon turns to address Dooku.

“You and I both know what my stance is,” the Count says with a hint of distaste as he crosses his arms. “The Republic has fallen into disarray and corruption. I, and others, spoke of this to Master Yoda ages ago.”

“What do you propose?” Qui-Gon asks calmly.

Dooku takes a sip of his drink before speaking once again. “At this moment there are thousands of solar systems suffering under the rule of the Senate. Someone ought to step in and take control of this situation.”

“That someone being yourself?” Obi-Wan asks and Anakin notes the wariness in his tone.

“Certainly not your _precious_ Republic,” Dooku retorts back with a snarl. “I will not stand and watch this injustice take place while it is within my grasp to act on it.”

Qui-Gon gives Obi-Wan a level look and the two seem to communicate silently before Qui-Gon speaks up again.

“These are deep waters you’re diving in, my friend. It’s an admirable cause, but one mistake could lead both sides to a long scale war. I don’t think you want that.”

“We have not provoked the Senate with any hostilities,” Dooku’s tone is low, but his gaze softens as he regards Qui-Gon once again. “I have heard the rumors, you know. The plans of a Grand Army of the Republic. Do not speak to me about war when your government brings it upon us.” 

Discussions come to an end and Padmé departs back for Naboo as to advise Senator Binks on their course of action. Anakin watches her go and can't help but admire her quietly, she’d always been involved in everything and certainly didn’t need his help in that. 

They start walking towards their shuttle and Dooku turns to Qui-Gon with a thoughtful expression.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you...“ He raises a hand on his beard in a manner that Anakin can't help be reminded of Obi-Wan. “I haven’t mentioned this to Yoda because I know he wouldn’t approve but, I followed the trail after the crash on the moon of Oba Diah. There I found a lightsaber that I’m certain belonged to the late Sifo-Dyas. I followed the lead as I remember he’d mentioned he was sent to negotiate with the Pykes and after some—“ he waved his hand in the air dismissively— “negotiations, I got to talk with a man named Silman.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan listen carefully as they recall their last run-in with the man going not much different. 

“He had almost lost his mind but he did mention he was sent with Sifo-Dyas as per Chancellor Valorum’s, at the time, command. Unfortunately, I could not get any other information about the incident as he was shot in the neck with this.”

He brings out a very familiar-looking saberdart. If Anakin remembers correctly Obi-Wan had traced its location back to Kamino. 

“I’m unsure of its origin and you may take it, however,” he adds as a second thought, “I did also see the person who shot him. She had the markings of the Nightsisters from Dathomir.” 

_Ventress._

Anakin stays silent for the time being but still can’t help his mistrust towards the Count. 

Qui-Gon takes the saberdart frowning in thought. He then turns around and passes it to Obi-Wan.

“Take it with you to the Archives, maybe we can trace where it came from.” 

“Yes, Master. You’re not coming with us?” Obi-Wan questions with a slightly concerned look.

“I want to see the lightsaber for myself, and I want to discuss a few matters in private.” He places his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder for a moment feeling his worry. “I’ll be alright, trust me.”

Obi-Wan glances back and forth between Qui-Gon and Dooku before nodding reluctantly. 

They board the shuttle after that and Anakin leans back on his seat watching the stars streak by as they exit the system of Serenno.

“I don’t trust Dooku,” he can't help but say. Sure, he felt bad for killing him in the past, he had felt the light in him but he had still fallen right into Palpatine’s hands and the man may have been civil this time around but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

“Neither do I,” Obi-Wan says from the other side of the cockpit. He has the saberdart in his palm examining it closely.

Anakin departs for his quarters as they have a long journey ahead of them and he needs the rest. 

He gets roughly four hours of sleep before he sits up agitated and runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t know why things are changing, maybe it had been his doing, but he wouldn’t sit around to find out. Padmé was safe and things were starting to look up for the Order, if Dooku was on their side then they had a good chance to prevent the war from happening altogether.

He makes his way back to the cockpit, he thinks now is as good of an opportunity to bring his decision up with Obi-Wan as ever. 

He finds Obi-Wan where he left him, the man looks a tiny bit more rested than before and he’s glad for it.

“Master,” he starts nervously and Obi-Wan turns his chair around to look him in the eye which just makes his nerves worsen— “I needed to speak with you.”

Obi-Wan cocks his head to the side and raises his eyebrows with a soft smile. “What is it?”

“I…” Anakin avoids his gaze and looks around the cockpit for something to focus on. He blinks curiously at the flashing control panel.

“Did you change the coordinates?” His eyebrows scrunch up, he’d seen that number before, and he looks outside, thought process momentarily abandoned. 

It’s Obi-Wan’s turn to avoid his eyes. “Perhaps.”

Anakin’s eyes open impossibly wide as he takes in the small but familiar red planet come closer and closer into view.

“Did you know that,” Obi-Wan says offhandedly as if Anakin isn’t currently malfunctioning, “Tatooine has one of the most unique blends of tea in the whole galaxy?”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we jump into intense politics talking is it just me that sees Dooku and Qui-Gon just as an Obi-Wan Anakin parallel???? Anyhowwwwwww, yes, Anakin helping Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that day on Naboo was the catalyst to this turn of events and now Padme, like the icon she is, has figured the Plot out. "this is not how politics work" I DONT CARE DYGWAGYDGA I also think that yes Dooku left the order because he had issues with the way it was run but he wouldnt turn to the dark side had Qui-Gon not die. So. take it or leave it. man this chapter ended me, I hope too much politics didn't tire everyone out but hey we have stuff to look forwards to ;DDDD 
> 
> Lemme kno what you thinkkkk, every comment is appreciated, cherished and safe-keeped in my secret vault


End file.
